Something to write on ! i Quill & Ink
by Nyxxx
Summary: Deux traductions de Cybele. Something to write on Harry doit rendre son journal de potions, il aurait aimé avoir su cela avant d'y écrire. Sa suite, Quill & Ink Harry reçoit la plume de ses rêves. Slash SSHP.
1. Something to write on

**Something to write on**

_Auteur:_ Cybele.  
_Traductrice:_ Nyx.  
_Rating:_ M.  
_Disclamer:_ Tout appartient à JKR et à Cybele. Je rappelle que c'est une traduction.  
_Résumé:_ Harry doit rendre son journal de potions après avoir passé son ASPIC. Il aurait bien aimé avoir su cela avant d'y écrire. Slash.  
_Couple:_ Il n'y a pas vraiment de couple.

**ATTENTION !** Cette histoire parle de relations homosexuelles masculines. Il n'y a aucun lemon dans cette partie mais certaines paroles peuvent choquer les plus jeunes.

_Notes:_ Bonjour! Voici mon cadeau pour les lecteurs de Catéchisme, qui, en fait, arrive plus tôt que prévu. J'espère que vous aimerez. Personnellement j'ai adoré traduire ce one-shot. La suite, **Quill & Ink **arrivera plus tard.

Je **dédicace** ce premier slash SS/HP à Origine.

Bisous à vous. Et bonne lecture !

* * *

Harry posa sa plume et lança un autre rapide coup d'œil à son ASPIC écrit de Potions.

Il l'avait fini. Après sept ans à redouter continuellement ce cours, Harry allait finalement en être débarrassé. Bon, techniquement, pas encore. Il lui restait toujours deux semaines avant la fin du trimestre. Mais, sous insistance, Harry reconnaîtrait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment redouté cette classe depuis deux ans. Sous persuasion, il pourrait admettre que, en réalité, ça ne l'avait pas dérangé plus que cela de venir en classe cette année. Sous la torture, il confesserait probablement qu'il avait aimé le cours et que, quelques fois, il l'avait même attendu avec impatience. Mais il lui aurait fallu du Veritaserum pour lui faire avouer que cette classe lui manquerait. Que Snape lui manquerait.

Harry jeta un sort de fermeture sur son examen, brisant ainsi l'obscurité et les bulles silencieuses que Snape avait placé autour chaque étudiant pour empêcher toute tricherie. A part Millicent Bulstrode et Lavande Brown, il était le seul élève encore présent dans la salle. Il supposa qui avait probablement prit un petit peu plus de temps que nécessaire pour ce sujet de dissertation qui concernait l'usage moral des Créatures Magiques pour les ingrédients de potions.

Harry ramassa son sac ainsi que son examen et se dirigea vers le bureau de Snape qui était plongé pensivement dans une pile de parchemins, caressant distraitement son menton avec sa plume d'aigle. Harry déglutit difficilement et regarda ailleurs. Lâchant son parchemin sur le bureau avec les autres, il se détourna pour partir.

"Potter." La voix sèche et amère qui prononça son nom provoqua des frissons qui parcoururent l'échine d'Harry. Il haleta puis se reprit avant de se retourner vers le Maître des Potions.

"Oui, Monsieur?"

"Votre journal."

Son estomac sombra. "Pardon?" s'étrangla-t-il.

Snape lui envoya un regard impatient, pinçant les lèvres d'un air irrité. "Votre journal de Potions, Potter. Vous devez me le rendre. Ne me dîtes pas que vous avez oublié."

Oublié? Non. Harry ne savait simplement pas que le journal devait être rendu. En fait, il se souvenait distinctement avoir entendu qu'il ne serait pas noté. Il comptait là-dessus. "Je - Je croyais que vous aviez dit qu'il ne serait pas noté, monsieur."

Quelque chose ressemblant à de la satisfaction modifia sur le visage de Snape. Ses yeux scintillèrent de méchanceté. Si Harry n'avait pas été submergé par la vague de frayeur à la pensée de son professeur lisant son journal, il aurait _peut-être_ pu fondre. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose à propos de ce regard glacial.

"Si vous aviez lu le programme que j'ai donné au début de l'année, vous auriez su que, même si votre journal ne serait pas noté, il était indispensable pour ne pas redoubler. Devrais-je comprendre que vous n'avez pas rempli votre journal?" Harry fut certain de voir le début d'un sinistre rictus au coin de la bouche de Snape.

Oh oui, il l'avait rempli. "Oui! Enfin, non. J'étais...c'est juste que... Est-ce que je peux vous le rendre la prochaine heure?" Harry commença à prier. S'il avait juste une heure, il pourrait se débarrasser de toutes les parties compromettantes. Toutes les parties humiliantes. Merde. Pourquoi Hermione avait-elle rendu ce fichu Retourneur de Temps?

"Vous pouvez, si vous voulez passer une huitième année dans mon cours." Harry examina cette option brièvement. Serait-ce si épouvantable? Puis il se rendit compte que Creevey serait dans sa classe, et en connaissant la chance d'Harry, ils seraient en binôme.

Putain. Le pire, ce serait que Snape lise son journal lundi, devant toute la classe. Les Serpentards rigoleraient bien. Ron ne le connaîtrait plus. Le reste des Gryffondors cesseraient de lui parler. Mais ce n'était que pour les deux prochaines semaines, n'est-ce pas?

Harry plongea sa main dans son sac et sortit rapidement le dit-journal, le tendant brusquement à son professeur. Il fixa son regard sur le livre vert, bien conscient qu'il rougissait furieusement. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Snape attrapa l'autre bout du livre et tira. Au bout d'un moment, Harry se rappela qu'il fallait lâcher. Il se retourna rapidement et essaya de fuir.

"Potter, ayez l'amabilité d'enlever le sort de fermeture."

En s'arrêtant sur ses pas—ou souhaitant plutôt que ce soit son cœur qui s'arrête--Harry ravala un gémissement douloureux, tout en pointant sa baguette et en marmonnant le mot de passe à voix basse. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son professeur, le désespoir un peu trop marqué sur son visage par rapport à ce qu'il aurait bien voulu, puis sortit à toute vitesse de la salle.

* * *

Etrange.

Je regarde le gosse décamper de ma classe avec presque autant d'urgence que Neville Londubat. Bien-sûr, le stress de Londubat a cessé de me divertir il y a bien longtemps. C'est devenu carrément ennuyeux. Il suffirait que j'éternue pour que ce gamin ait une crise cardiaque.

Bon, Potter...

Cela fait des années que je n'ai rien provoqué de plus qu'un vague ressentiment de la part de ce garçon. Il accepte mes punitions comme si je corrigeais simplement sa grammaire. La réticence... non, la terreur que j'ai décelée dans son expression lorsqu'il m'a donné son journal promet une nuit amusante, passée à lire ce que Potter pense de moi exactement.

Cela arrive chaque année. Au moins un ou une stupide septième-année oublie de lire ce fichu programme et remplit son journal avec des commentaires qui vont de mes méthodes d'enseignement à mes cheveux. J'ai une vaste collection d'insultes colorées, d'assez longues tirades, et de dessins merveilleusement cruels de mon profil. Cela me plait beaucoup. Puisque je ne note pas ces fichus livres, les élèves responsables sont punis seulement grâce à leur sentiment de culpabilité et mes occasionnels regards furieux, accompagnés de certaines notes que j'ajoute a leur journal. C'est habituellement assez pour qu'ils se pissent dessus.

Les deux prochaines semaines devraient s'avérer plutôt amusantes.

Après que tous les parchemins ainsi que tous les journaux m'ont été rendu, je ramasse le tout et je me retire dans mes appartements. Je m'assois à mon bureau avec une bouteille de brandy, ma plume, et un puits d'encre rouge. J'ai toute la semaine pour noter ces examens. Ce soir, je vais m'autoriser le grand plaisir d'avoir finalement un mot honnête du gosse. J'ouvre le journal à la dernière page. Les insultes sont généralement plus créatives vers la fin de l'année. Je prends une petite gorgée de brandy et me concentre.

_30 Mai_

_Solution pour faire disparaître des verrues:_

_Trouble. Je crois que j'ai ajouté trop de poudre de crochets de vipères. La consistance n'est pas vraiment bonne. Ajoute plus de Gin... semble avoir marché._

_Merde! Qu'est-ce que je donnerai pour être sa plume à lui. Putain._

_Je me demande s'il a vu que j'avais bu un peu de ce Gin._

Je fronce mes sourcils et me pose des questions à propos de la plume. Je vais prendre un sinistre plaisir à révéler le secret écrasant de Potter. Le "lui" veut tout dire. Je n'avais pas réalisé que ce gamin était une pédale. Et de part le monde, toutes les sorcières souffrent en silence. Je suppose que le vieux dicton "qui se ressemble s'assemble" est vrai après tout. Je continue à lire.

_25 mai, notes de cours_

_1903-Loi sur la protection des Dragons_

_-Tuer des dragons pour leurs propriétés magiques - interdit_

_-Peine pour le braconnage de dragons 10 ans de prison minimum Putain je bande comme un malade._

Je suis si surpris que je ne peux qu'en rire. Merde. J'essaye de ne pas penser à un Potter excité dans ma classe. L'idée me gêne. Je remue sur mon fauteuil et me demande si je dois continuer à lire. Le désir de savoir qui aime le Celui-qui-a-survécu-encore-et-encore me pousse à continuer.

_- 15 ans de prison pour avoir tué une femelle._

_Je me demande quelle taille il fait. Est-ce qu'il se branle? Mon Dieu. J'adorerais voir ça. Je me demande à qui il pense. S'il pense à quelqu'un. J'ai besoin d'une douche froide._

_23 mai_

_Potion pour la couleur des yeux_

_Noirs. Comme les siens. Sombres, profonds et froids. Il me regarde haineusement. Quand est-ce que ce regard a commencé à aller directement jusqu'à mon pantalon? Le dîner de Noël. Il a fait tomber sa fourchette et je la lui ai ramassée. Il m'a jeté un regard furieux. Erection immédiate. Je suis un monstre._

Je relis le passage quatre fois avant de reposer prudemment le journal sur le bureau. Je bois à grands traits au goulot de ma bouteille, laissant le liquide calmer les rapides battements de mon cœur. Ma première impulsion est de penser que tout cela est une entière plaisanterie. Et s'il n'y avait pas le souvenir que j'ai dû arracher le journal de ses mains tremblantes, je serais bien plus que content de croire cela.

Mes pensées se dirigent vers la nuit dont il parle. L'école, si je me rappelle bien, était plutôt vide. Potter et deux Serpentards étaient les seuls élèves qui restaient dans le château. Tous les autres avaient été rappelés chez eux pour célébrer la dernière défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je me souviens malheureusement que Dumbledore avait insisté pour que nous nous regroupions autour d'une petite table pour un peu plus "d'intimité". Il voulait s'assurer que cet événement se passe dans un contexte assez chaleureux puisque le bon-à-rien de parrain de ce gosse s'était fait tuer lors de l'ultime bataille. Etant arrivé en retard pour l'intense moment familial, le gamin avait été obligé de s'assoir à coté de moi.

J'ai laissé tomber ma fourchette et il s'est penché pour la rattraper. J'ai fusillé du regard son insistance gryffondoresque à montrer de la gentillesse à ceux qu'il déteste. Du moins, je pensais qu'il me détestait. Je crois que j'aurais préféré garder mes illusions. Bon Dieu, comment vais-je faire face à ce gamin après ça?

Presque malgré moi, je reprends le journal. Me disant que ça _ne _peut_ pas_ être pire. Puisque j'ai abandonné tout espoir de jamais regarder le morveux dans les yeux encore une fois, je pourrais au moins satisfaire ma curiosité. Je reviens un peu en arrière et lis rapidement les notes soigneusement inscrites par le gribouillage narratif de ses pensées personnelles.

I_l a un sourire méprisant. Je me demande quel goût ça a. Je veux faire courir ma langue le long de sa lèvre supérieure et retroussée. Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait? Mourir sous le choc. De dégoût? Probablement. Sa lèvre se retrousserait bien plus s'il était dégouté. Bon Dieu. Cette expression devrait être illégale. Oh non. La plume. Merde. Est-ce qu'il sait qu'il est en train de se caresser le visage avec? J'en doute. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il puisse faire une telle chose consciemment. Si légère. Je me demande s'il aimerait que cette plume frôle son torse, sur ses tétons, dans son nombril. Ma langue suivrait. Est-ce qu'il gémirait?_

_Mon Dieu. Je viens juste de penser à ça._

Je prends une profonde respiration et tente de chasser le problème qui s'aggrave dans mon pantalon. J'essaye de me rappeler que ce sont les pensées d'Harry Foutu Potter, la deuxième génération que le destin a envoyé contre moi. Bizarrement, cela a ne m'aide pas. En fait, penser à la personne qui a écrit cela ne fait que renforcer mon intérêt. Harry Potter, la réponse du monde magique aux martyrs moldus, n'est pas aussi blanc comme neige, comme nous le ferait penser cette peau lisse, souple et jeune. Je prends un plaisir cruel à savoir que, derrière cette expression innocente, il est tapi un coté sombre. Etrangement, cela rachète son comportement stupide.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis horrifié de voir que ces pensées impures sont dirigées vers moi. Je suis. Horrifié. Je prends un air dédaigneux et continue à lire...parce que, comme je suis professeur, c'est mon travail de lire ses... notes de potions.

Je feuillette rapidement jusqu'à ce que je trouve un passage assez long qui date de Mars.

_Il a l'air fatigué. Se promenait-il dans les couloirs hier soir? Je ne l'ai pas vu. Est-ce qu'il a un amant? Je me demande combien de temps il n'a pas couché avec quelqu'un. Oh. S'il te plaît, sois gay. Je peux supporter que tu baises avec un autre homme. Mais une femme? Beurk. Peut-être qu'il couche avec Fleur. Sale salope française. A moins que Flitwick n'ait un fichu assistant._

Je grogne d'un air amusé. Puis je me maudis d'avoir oublié d'être horrifié par ses réflexions sur ma vie privée. Comment a-t-il pu penser que je puisse être charmé par cette idiote sans cervelle? 'Tu n'as personne, et bien fait toi la pute.' Je frissonne à la pensée puis continue à lire le passage.

_Il caresse ses lèvres avec le haut de sa plume. Je peux me transformer en plume?_

_Je veux sentir cette plume glisser le long de ma colonne vertébrale, se faufiler entre mes fesses. Ca m'exciterait probablement jusqu'à me rendre fou. Non. Je veux qu'il soit violent. L'autre coté de la plume. Il pourrait la plonger dans cette encre rouge qu'il aime tant et écrire de cruels commentaires sur tout mon corps. La pointe tranchante écorchant et griffant des insultes dans ma peau. "Misérable insolent" gravé sur mon torse. "Stupide morveux" tatoué sur mes fesses. Puis, lorsque tout mon corps serait couvert par ses remarques cinglantes, il m'ordonnerait de m'agenouiller. Ses robes disparaîtraient d'un coup de baguette et il serait nu en-dessous. Dur. Imposant. "Potter," dirait-il...avec cette voix qu'il utilise toujours pour dire mon nom. Comme s'il me frappait avec. Un fouet en cuir. "Vous avez à plusieurs reprises désobéi aux règles de cette école. Vous avez fait preuve d'insubordination, vous vous êtes mal comporté, sale gosse. Bien que le Directeur fasse partie de votre petit fan-club, je n'ai pas été dupé par votre célébrité. Votre mépris de l'autorité ne va pas rester impuni. Je vais m'assurer que vous êtes correctement soumis aux lois."_

_Je devrais arrêter de sourire avant qu'il ne vienne par ici. Ou avant que Ron ne commence à se demander ce que je fais. Si seulement Snape pouvait exiger la supervision de ses propres détentions. Ouais c'est ça, Harry. Comme si tu aurais les couilles de t'approcher de lui. Peut-être que j'aurais de la chance et qu'il lira ça._

_Non. Vaut mieux pas._

_Je pense que je suis la seule personne dans l'histoire de Poudlard qui n'a jamais bandé en cours de Potions. Quel était ce mot qu'Hermione a utilisé pour nommer Ron? Oh. Dépravé._

_Oui. C'est bien moi._

Je repose le livre quand je réalise que je suis en train de me caresser. Merde. C'est une chose de continuer à lire le journal malgré le fait que je n'en lirai pas d'autre. C'en est une autre d'apprécier. Et c'est impardonnable de prendre du plaisir avec. C'est vulgaire. C'est ...dépravant.

Je crois que le gosse a trouvé son métier comme écrivain érotique professionnel. Il est très inspiré. Mais non. Ce serait honteux de gaspiller ce corps ferme d'Attrapeur.

Je ne viens pas de penser ça. Je n'ai pas fait attention à son corps. Je vais au lit maintenant. Et je ne vais pas penser à des plumes...ni à des fouets en cuir. Ni à soumettre d'intraitables Gryffondors...

* * *

Snape ne lut pas le journal d'Harry pendant le cours, le lundi d'après. Ni le mercredi. Ni pendant aucune des autres classes entre les ASPICs et le dernier jour de classe. En réalité, Harry avait abandonné tout espoir que Snape ait lu son journal. Pas qu'il espérait. Il n'avait pas espéré.

Très bien. Il avait eu éventuellement une ou deux rapides pensées insinuant que, peut-être, Snape lisant son journal de Potions ne serait pas nécessairement une mauvaise chose. Harry se disait que si son presque ancien professeur avait lu son journal et qu'il avait trouvé son contenu intéressant, il aurait pu trouver un moyen plus intéressant et plus privé de célébrer la fin de l'année que celui qui l'attendait aux Trois Balais.

Mais maintenant, pendant le dernier vendredi de sa scolarité, dans son tout dernier cours de Potions, Harry était désespéré. Il prépara la potion contraceptive que Snape leur avait assignée "parce que vous allez tous indubitablement boire et faire des choses stupides. Penser à vous et à une possible reproduction me fait trembler de dégout." Harry crut voir l'ébauche d'un petit sourire jeté dans sa direction après que Snape ait dit cela, mais il était sûr de l'avoir l'imaginé. Son sexe l'avait imaginé aussi.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Snape recommença à parler. "Récupérez vos journaux de Potions en partant. Beaucoup sont remplis d'idioties. Considérez cela, et débarrassez-vous de cette imbécilité. Ceux d'entre vous qui ont montré qu'ils pouvaient avoir un esprit critique peuvent garder leur journal en souvenir de ce qu'ils étaient avant de devenir un parasite stupide dans notre société. Je vous félicite d'avoir fini les meilleures années de votre vie. Essayez de ne pas détruire le monde pendant que j'y vis encore. Le cour est terminé."

Un puissant cri festif se fit entendre et la plupart des élèves rassemblèrent leurs affaires et défilèrent vers le bureau du professeur pour prendre leur journal. Harry, contrairement aux autres, s'activa très lentement, essayant de faire partir la bosse plutôt inconfortable de son pantalon. Snape avait toujours le don de lui faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Bien qu'avec le temps, ce n'était plus vraiment ses cheveux qui se dressaient.

Harry attendit à la fin de la file des élèves qui ne bougeait pas à cause d'Hermione qui insistait à débiter toute sa gratitude à ce qui apparut être un Professeur Snape complètement horrifié. Harry frissonna d'anticipation à la réponse qu'il savait que son amie obtiendrait. Il essaya de se sentir coupable de vouloir qu'Hermione soit humiliée, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'elle le cherchait.

"Miss Granger. Si vous avez terminé. Vous semblez être victime d'une illusion qui vous fait croire que je m'intéresse à ce que vous pensez. Si j'ai fait une quelconque chose qui vous encourage à croire cela, laissez-moi vous corriger immédiatement. Vous, accompagné de votre petite escorte, êtes peut-être la chose la plus horrible qui me soit arrivé dans toute ma carrière professionnelle. Pendant ces sept dernières années, vous m'avez accusé, attaqué et je vous soupçonne de m'avoir volé, en résumé vous m'avez exaspéré continuellement. C'est seulement grâce à la bonté de Merlin que je ne vous ai pas encore ensorcelé. Puisque vous êtes maintenant – oh miracle – une de mes _anciennes_ élèves, je peux me permettre de vous dire que vous êtes une agaçante petite idiote studieuse et fouineuse, qui va sans aucun doute aller loin dans la vie, seulement parce que vous allez tellement excéder vos différents supérieurs qu'ils vous faciliteront l'ascension des grades dans la hiérarchie de votre choix. Je vous demande, si vous m'êtes vraiment reconnaissante pour vous avoir enseigné—une tache que je ne peux pas prétendre avoir achevé avec bonne volonté—de rester hors de l'Education. Au revoir."

Harry se força à placer un regard compatissant sur son visage lorsqu'Hermione s'effondra en larmes dans les bras protecteurs de Ron. Le roux articula silencieusement, "On se voit plus tard." Harry eut le vague sentiment qu'il allait, sans aucune honte, prendre avantage du fragile état de sa petite-amie pour commencer la fête avant même d'avoir atteint Pré-Au-Lard.

Une fois que ses amis furent sorti de la salle, Harry s'accorda un petit sourire sournois et combattit vaillemment toutes les séries de frissons que le discours de Snape avait provoquées. Sa réaction était plus forte parce que les insultes, bien qu'indirectement, le visaient lui-aussi. Il avança le long de la file d'élèves maintenant soumis et apparemment craintifs, et, trop vite, devint le seul restant. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure en attendant...et bien, il ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait.

Snape fit glisser silencieusement le journal assez familier, accablant, entouré d'un cuir vert, vers Harry. Il n'eut aucun rictus méprisant. Il n'eut aucun regard glacial. Il n'y eut aucune agression. Le cœur du Gryffondor sombra de déception. Sûrement que sept ans d'animosité n'allait pas s'effacer si facilement?

Harry prit son journal, mais ne put se décider à bouger. Il était anéanti. Est-ce qu'il ne signifiait rien pour l'homme? C'était le dernier jour. Le tout dernier moment où Snape aurait une véritable autorité sur lui. N'allait-il pas l'utiliser?

"Monsieur?"

Un sourcil surélevé au-dessus d'un regard neutre. Harry put presque entendre son cœur voler en éclat.

"Vous...l'avez lu?"

Un grognement.

"Vous n'allait rien dire?"

Snape resta pensif un moment avant de répondre. "Avec votre capacité à prendre des notes, c'est extraordinaire que vous n'ayez pas abandonné."

Et bien, c'était déjà quelque chose, non? Harry crut détecter une légère raillerie dans la déclaration. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la tempête d'insultes que l'homme avait accordée à Hermione. Snape haïssait Harry plus qu'il n'haïssait Hermione. Les yeux verts d'Harry étincelèrent de jalousie. Ses yeux brillèrent de convoitise tout aussi rapidement lorsqu'il vit Snape attraper sa plume. Un gémissement pathétique s'échappa de sa gorge.

"Potter-" Harry haleta lorsque son nom le cingla, le fouetta. Du cuir. Du cuir noir. "Pourquoi êtes-vous encore là?" Snape leva son regard vers lui, les torches éclairant la pièce scintillant dans ses yeux sombres. Il tenait toujours la plume et commença à caresser distraitement l'os de sa mâchoire. Harry sentit ses genoux faiblir. Il posa une main sur le bureau de son professeur pour s'empêcher de tomber. Il voulait répondre. Mais ses mots, tout comme son sang, étaient entièrement concentrés dans son érection maintenant atrocement douloureuse.

"Etes-vous en train de me manquer de respect, M. Potter?"

Harry n'avait jamais entendu cette voix auparavant. Rauque et basse, menaçante. Il n'essaya même pas de réprimer le tremblement que ce ton lui avait donné. Il était persuadé qu'il n'y serait jamais arrivé de toute façon. "Oui, monsieur," murmura-t-il.

Snape souleva un sourcil et le fusilla du regard. "Etes-vous en train d'essayer d'obtenir une retenue?"

Et bien...cela, bien-sûr, dépendait de qui assurerait la retenue, si c'était Rusard, comme d'habitude, ou Snape pour changer agréablement. Harry, cependant, n'avait pas l'esprit à considérer la question si intensément. Il répondit simplement, "Oui, Monsieur."

Snape se leva bruyamment de son bureau. "C'est dommage, vraiment. Rusard n'assure aucune retenue ce soir puisque c'est la fin du trimestre. Je suppose, cependant, que je pourrais bien vous trouver une utilité." Le rictus satisfait avec lequel Snape ponctua la dernière phrase, liquéfia ce qui restait du cerveau d'Harry. Snape continua impitoyablement. "Il me semble que je vais manquer de parchemins, M. Potter."

"P-p-parchemins?" Le cœur du Gryffondor pulsa fortement d'anticipation. D'autres parties pulsaient aussi.

"Oui. J'ai un assez long traité à écrire sur le relâchement insupportable de la politique disciplinaire de notre système d'éducation."

Harry gémit lorsque le Maître des Potions s'approcha de lui. Surgissant devant lui avec un terrible rictus méprisant et un regard dangereux. Harry pouvait sentir la chaleur émanant de l'homme, ajouté à la chaleur de son propre corps, menaçant d'incinérer ses robes. Snape effleura la joue du jeune sorcier avec la partie douce de sa plume, frôlant légèrement le lobe d'oreille, puis glissant vers le cou. Harry s'appuya sur le bureau de son professeur et essaya péniblement de se souvenir comment respirer correctement. Quand Snape eut un petit rire grave, Harry abandonna le combat, décidant qu'haleter était une très bonne façon de respirer.

"J'attends de vous, Potter, que vous fassiez votre punition avec bien plus d'enthousiasme que pour votre travail. Je ne serai pas clément. Vous allez souffrir." Comme pour prouver ses dires, Snape présenta l'autre extrémité de la plume à la nuque d'Harry, et la fit glisser.

Harry put sentir la pointe _trainer_ le long de la peau sensible et frissonna d'anticipation. "Mon Dieu, oui," Harry souffla. "Oui, monsieur."

* * *

Je le regarde qui respire irrégulièrement. Une gouttelette de sueur ruisselle le long du sillon de son front plissé. Son visage se change en une grimace et il grogne. Les muscles tremblent désespérément sous la peau pâle de son dos une fois qu'il est libéré de son fardeau. Il soupire, épuisé.

"Fini. Tout est là."

Je jette un œil sur la pile d'environ trente boîtes de parchemins que je lui ai fait descendre de la réserve située au troisième étage du château. "Très bien, Potter. Vous avez purgé votre punition. Vous pouvez rejoindre vos stupides amis au village. Mais, je pense que vous allez devoir rattraper votre retard quand vous y serez. Je les soupçonne tous d'être seulement à demi conscient à présent."

Il pince ses lèvres et me regarde méchamment. J'ai un rictus. Il a un sourire.

"Vous êtes méchant."

"Oui. Je le suis."

* * *

Vous avez aimé?  
La suite, Quill & Ink, contiendra un lemon et sera plus longue que cela.  
A bientôt j'espère.  
Nyx. 


	2. Quill & Ink

**Quill and Ink **

_Auteur:_ Cybele.  
_Traductrice:_ Nyx.  
_Rating:_ M.  
_Disclamer:_ Tout appartient à JKR et à Cybele. Je rappelle que c'est une traduction.  
_Résumé:_ Suite de Something to Write On. Harry reçoit la plume de ses rêves et apprend une nouvelle méthode de correspondance. Slash avec une légère (oh toute légère) pointe de sadisme.  
_Couple:_ Snape/Harry.

**ATTENTION !** Cette histoire parle de relations homosexuelles masculines. Il y a lemon dans cette partie, une scène de sexe dont tout le monde raffole (ne me dîtes pas que ça ne vous arrive jamais de temps en temps d'avoir envie d'un bon PWP !)

_Notes:_ Bonjour! Voici **Quill & Ink**, la suite de** Something to write on**.J'espère que vous aimerez. Personnellement je me suis bien marrée à traduire !

Je tiens à dire merci à _ANONYMOUS_, _Dianou_, _jenni944, Llte et lilou _qui m'ont reviewé anonymement.

Je **dédicace** ce premier slash SS/HP à Origine.

Bisous à vous. Et bonne lecture !

* * *

"Hedwige!" Ronchonna Harry d'un ton irrité, agitant ses bras pour faire fuir l'hibou qui lui picorait la tête. Ou du moins, il essaya d'agiter les bras, mais il ne réussit pas les soulever bien haut sans que ses muscles ne se mettent à protester douloureusement. Il avait l'impression de s'être fait écraser. 

Il ouvrit ses yeux endormis et essaya d'atteindre ses lunettes. Mais il ne parvint pas à convaincre son bras de bouger. Il abandonna, refermant les yeux. Il avait espéré qu'après la retenue de Snape, il ne puisse plus bouger ; malheureusement sa douleur ne venait pas d'une longue nuit de douces tortures lascives et répétées dues à un martèlement continue de son cul, il ne se réveillait donc pas courbaturé _et_ repu.

Là, il était seulement courbaturé.

Les grognements venant des lits environnants suggérèrent que ses camarades de chambre ne devaient pas être mieux. Harry n'avait entendu aucun d'entre eux rentrer la nuit dernière, s'étant dirigé directement vers son dortoir après sa retenue avec Snape. Après un court moment passé seul avec sa main, Harry s'était endormi, épuisé d'avoir trimbalé d'innombrables boîtes lourdes de parchemins comme punition pour être — et bien, pour _être _tout simplement.

"Allez, levez-vous! Dépêchez-vous. Ou vous allez rater le train," cria une voix stridente et féminine.

Un faible murmure s'échappa du lit de Seamus. "Hermione, est-ce que les mots Avada Kedavra veulent dire quelque chose pour toi?"

Hermione grogna puis claqua la porte. Des protestations se firent entendre. Même Neville jura, lui qui était habituellement un des seuls Gryffondor à pouvoir supporter dès le lever du jour la (maintenant ancienne) préfète-en-chef.

"Ron, ta petite-amie est une connasse," grommela Seamus.

Harry essaya de sourire lorsqu'il entendit Ron marmonner son accord, mais même sourire faisait mal. Peu à peu, il entendit ses amis quitter leur lit précautionneusement et commencer à préparer leur voyage de retour. Etant donné qu'Harry n'avait qu'à aller à son nouvel appartement à Pré-au-Lard, il décida d'attendre que ses camarades de classe ne soient près à partir pour bouger de son lit. Son esprit s'égara vers son rêve... il se souvenait de parchemins étalés sur le sol de pierre... il était étendu dessus... il y avait une plume. _Elle_ avait un rictus.

Merde Hedwige, pourquoi l'avoir réveillé à ce moment-là?

Mais, une seconde. Pourquoi Hedwige était-elle hors de la volière? Harry rouvrit et plissa les yeux pour la chercher. Là, au bout de son lit, il y avait un grand hibou marron appartenant à l'école. Ce n'était pas Hedwige finalement. L'hibou, légèrement irrité d'avoir été chassé brutalement, commença à sautiller vers le jeune homme qui tentait de se mettre en position assise. Il traînait un paquet emballé dans du papier kraft.

"Désolé pour t'à l'heure," baragouina Harry, enlevant le colis de la serre de l'oiseau. Une fois libéré, l'hibou s'envola sans même un hululement. Les hiboux de l'école avaient toujours été prétentieux.

Harry déchira le papier et trouva un journal familier et vert. Il fit une grimace en se rappelant l'embarras de la veille. Un plus petit paquet était attaché au livre, accompagné d'une note. Les mains tremblantes, Harry sortit un morceau de parchemin de l'enveloppe sans inscription.

_J'ai songé à vendre ceci à "Cruelles Sorcières Magazine". Je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que les désirs secrets de Celui-Qui-A-Survécu rapporteraient un assez bon prix. Un gamin avec votre célébrité ne devrait pas être si négligent avec son journal de Potions._

Harry s'effondra dans son oreiller, déchiré entre l'humiliation et l'excitation. Il avait oublié son journal dans la salle de Snape dans sa hâte de retourner dans sa chambre afin d'avoir tout le loisir d'imaginer la retenue qu'il allait avoir. Il relut la note. Il pouvait presque voir le rictus dans l'écriture acérée et anguleuse du professeur. Le regard méprisant dans la ponctuation. Harry soupira et tint le parchemin contre sa poitrine. Il détestait l'homme... de toutes les fibres de son corps.

Se souvenant du plus petit colis, Harry se releva une nouvelle fois, regrettant à présent sa décision irréfléchie de s'effondrer sur son oreiller. Peu importe. Tout élancement de souffrance, toute douleur dans ses muscles malmenés, rappelaient à Harry la haine de son professeur, ce qui l'excitait impitoyablement. Harry rectifia la bosse proéminente dans son pyjama avant de déballer le second paquet.

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Harry haleta et lâcha le paquet. Là, dans une longue et fine boîte recouverte de plastique, il y avait une plume. La plume. Cette plume qu'Harry avait passé l'année entière à regarder, elle qui caressait la mâchoire de son professeur, frôlait les lèvres, le menton. La plume qui saignait ces remarques cinglantes sur ses dissertations de Potions. La même plume qui connaissait le toucher léger de ces longs doigts agiles, la fraîche douceur de la paume de Snape. Harry fixa l'objet avec un puissant respect, n'osant pas la toucher. Pas encore.

Oh, Snape était un homme cruel. Harry ravala un gémissement et ferma les yeux pour piéger derrière ses paupières, le souvenir de son Professeur approchant cette plume pour frôler sa joue, chatouillant son oreille, harcelant son cou. Puis la pointe coupante ne griffant pas assez sa peau. Harry se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de gémir. Pourquoi Snape n'avait-il pas continué? Pourquoi l'homme était-il si méchant?

Mais c'était ce qui attirait Harry. La cruauté de l'homme. Et maintenant Snape était en train de jouer avec lui. Ce cadeau—la plume de ses doux rêves amers — n'était _pas_ un cadeau. C'était une torture. Harry sourit avec reconnaissance.

"Hey! Harry! Tu descends pour nous dire au revoir, oui ou non?"

Soupirant, Harry se glissa hors du lit et enferma son journal ainsi que la plume dans sa malle avant de commencer à s'habiller. Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux d'être un sorcier. Sa baguette lui permettait d'éviter de faire de larges gestes. Prononcer des formules et faire de petits mouvements pour attirer ses vêtements à lui s'avéraient assez douloureux comme ça.

* * *

Après les au-revoir larmoyants et les promesses de rester en contact, de se rencontrer de temps en temps, de ne jamais changer et toutes les autres absurdités qui signalent la fin d'une ère, Harry fit ses valises, rétrécit sa malle à la taille d'un mouchoir, puis prit la direction de Pré-Au-Lard. Il devait admettre qu'il se sentait bien plus que déçu de ne pas avoir vu Snape ce matin. Il voulait remercier l'homme personnellement pour le _cadeau_. Mais le Maître des Potions était introuvable. Vaincu, Harry avait écrit une note brève (avec sa propre plume) et avait envoyé Hedwige la délivrer. Il avait pensé mentionner qu'il serait à Pré-au-Lard si Snape était intéressé, mais il n'avait pas réussi à présenter l'invitation sans paraître ridicule. A la place, il avait simplement écrit "Cher Professeur Snape, Merci. Sincèrement, Harry" et il en était resté là. Et c'était plutôt stupide, réalisa-t-il après qu'Hedwige se soit envolée. 

Ses derniers mots pour Snape n'allaient, bien évidemment, servir qu'à l'humilier un peu plus.

Harry arriva aux Trois Balais où il s'était fait embauché pour l'été. Pas qu'il ait besoin d'un travail. Il lui restait toujours une tonne d'argent que ses parents lui avaient laissé. Ca, combiné à la fortune qu'il avait hérité de Sirius, était bien assez pour vivre aisément pendant au moins une décennie. Mais Harry avait besoin de quelque chose pour faire passer le temps avant de commencer, en automne, ses études d'Auror. Puisqu'il allait vivre au-dessus des Trois Balais, Harry s'était dit que travailler en tant que barman pouvait être une bonne méthode pour entrer dans _la vraie vie_ (dixit M. Weasley).

Harry prit une profonde inspiration avant de glisser la clé dans la serrure de son nouvel appartement. Son cœur battait d'excitation. Finis les Dursleys. Finis les potes qui l'empêchaient de dormir avec leurs ronflements. Fini le Rusard qui lui créait des ennuis dès qu'il posait un pied hors de son lit. Finis les elfes de maison qui déplaçaient tout. Harry se sentait libre. Tournant la clé, il entendit la serrure cliqueter. Il ouvrit la porte et entra dans son studio vide.

L'appartement était composé d'une chambre, d'une kitchenette et d'une cheminée. Il y avait juste assez de place pour un lit et, peut-être un canapé. Dans l'ensemble, c'était trop sombre, trop petit, et trop poussiéreux. Autrement dit: c'était l'endroit idéal. Du moins pour Harry. Souriant, il parcourut la pièce pour ouvrir la petite fenêtre mais il sentit son pied cogner... quelque chose. Le tintement apprit à Harry que le quelque chose était en verre. L'objet commença à rouler. Harry s'accroupit pour examiner.

"Lumos," marmonna-t-il, en tendant sa baguette. Il ramassa une petite bouteille remplie de ce qu'il semblait être de l'encre. De l'encre rouge. Son estomac tangua horriblement lorsqu'il se souvint son fantasme, celui de voir Snape lui écrire dessus avec l'encre que le professeur utilisait sur ses devoirs pour insulter son intelligence. Harry respira calmement. Ca ne pouvait pas être...Snape ne savait pas où il habitait. Harry se convainquit que cela devait être une coïncidence. Une très intéressante coïncidence étant donné qu'il avait reçu la plume ce matin.

Après avoir fixé rêveusement l'étiquette "Ne pas ensorceler" pendant assez longtemps, Harry posa la bouteille sur le manteau de la cheminée. Il devait se dépêcher s'il voulait aller faire des achats plus que nécessaires avant de commencer à travailler à cinq heures. En lançant un dernier regard perplexe à l'encre, Harry quitta son appartement.

"Bonjour, Madame Rosmerta," salua Harry avec un sourire timide.

"Madame?" Les sourcils de la femme montèrent en flèche. Elle rit bruyamment et secoua la tête. "Harry, vraiment. Rosmerta suffira. Mais si tu m'appelle Rosy, je t'ensorcèle," ajouta-t-elle une voix faussement sérieuse. "Alors, on commence?"

Harry hocha la tête puis suivit Rosmerta pendant environ une heure, essayant de garder en mémoire toutes les informations qu'elle lui donnait. Au moment où elle finit de lui montrer comment tout marchait, ici, Harry savait que la Bièreaubeurre existait en bouteilles, qu'une "Chatte de Sorcière" ne devait pas le faire rougir, et que les glaçons se trouvaient quelque part par là-bas. La foule s'agrandissait graduellement et, selon les dires de Rosmerta, se multiplierait par neuf vers dix heures. A la vue du regard horrifié sur le visage du garçon, elle eut un rire franc et lui servit un verre de Whisky pur feu.

"Ne t'inquiète pas. La plupart d'entre eux boivent ou du Whisky pur feu ou du stout (_bière anglaise_). Si quelqu'un veut quelque chose de plus fort, tu dois le prévenir de ce qu'il y a dedans et couper ce qu'il a demandé avec de l'eau."

La nuit arriva rapidement— vraiment trop rapidement, et Harry essaya de suivre le rythme. Il n'aurait jamais cru que servir des boissons serait si dur. Les clients étaient tous très patients et amicaux, particulièrement parce qu'ils étaient servis par le célèbre Harry Potter. Harry était presque reconnaissant que le pub soit plein puisque ça lui donnait une raison d'éviter les longues histoires sur ce qui semblaient être les sujets de conversation préférés de beaucoup de personnes: ce qu'il faisait la nuit où le Seigneur des Ténèbres était tombé. Etant donné que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était techniquement tombé que deux fois, ce genre d'histoires se répétait souvent.

Au moment où le pub ferma, Harry crut qu'il allait tomber épuisement. Ses muscles, même s'ils étaient échauffés grâce aux mouvements constants, lui faisaient toujours mal de l'après-midi précédente. Harry pensa avec nostalgie à la Salle de Bain des Préfets de Poudlard. Un bain. Il donnerait tout pour un bain. Il se frappa mentalement pour avoir loué un appartement qui n'avait pas de baignoire.

Une fois le pub nettoyé, Harry s'apprêtait à monter pour s'effondrer dans son nouveau futon, quand Rosmerta l'arrêta. "Harry. J'ai trouvé ça sur une des tables."

Harry regarda l'enveloppe puis sa patronne. "Pour moi?"

Elle haussa les épaules. "Bah, tu es le seul 'H. Potter' que je connaisse."

Harry prit l'enveloppe. Ses yeux parcoururent l'écriture cruelle de son ancien professeur. Harry n'avait pas vu l'homme, mais il avait été occupé. Est-ce qu'il était passé ici par simple chance ou est-ce qu'il était venu spécialement pour voir Harry? Malgré les battements de son cœur dans ses oreilles, il entendit Rosmerta lui dire bonne nuit. Il s'étouffa avec son propre "bonsoir", monta quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient à son appartement, rata la serrure, et entra en trombe chez lui. Une fois qu'il eut allumé les lampes, il s'assit et déchira l'enveloppe.

A l'intérieur, il trouva deux morceaux de parchemin. Le plus petit bout lui donnait l'ordre de le lire en premier. Harry obéit.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Potter? La version populaire des évènements ne vous intéresse pas? Pendant encore combien de temps allez-vous vous humilier avant que votre arrogance ne vous convainc que ce poste est bien en dessous de Celui-Qui-A-Sauvé-Le-Monde? Ce piédestal sur lequel vous êtes assis a été construit par ceux que vous ignorez._

Harry laissa tomber la note de ses mains. Une colère indignée bouillait en lui. Il n'avait pas demandé d'être assis sur un piédestal. Il n'avait pas le temps d'écouter chaque sorcier ou sorcière qui avait une histoire à raconter. Il travaillait! Et il n'était pas arrogant! Il n'avait pas choisi d'être le sauveur du monde magique! Comment Snape osait-il le juger?

Plus il pensait aux accusations de Snape, plus sa colère augmentait. Plus sa colère augmentait, plus son sexe se durcissait— à sa plus grande irritation. Au moment où il se souvint de lire le second et plus grand morceau de parchemin, il était prêt à tuer et à enculer Snape. Par forcément dans cet ordre-là.

Serrant les dents, il fusilla du regard les cursives souriantes de Snape.

_A quel point pouvez-vous être conciliant? Prenez la plume, l'encre, et déshabillez-vous. Ne lisez pas plus bas avant d'avoir fait ce que j'ai dit._

Harry résista à la tentation de lire quand même. Snape avait une étrange façon de savoir les choses. Harry ne voulait pas ruiner ce qui allait se passer. Il était toujours énervé, mais c'était une habitude avec Snape. Et sa fierté pouvait se mettre en veilleuse pendant un moment. Harry sortit la plume, toujours dans sa boîte, de sa malle. En prenant l'encre sur la cheminée, il se demanda brièvement comment Snape avait su où il habitait, et comment il avait réussi à entrer dans son appartement. Il décida que ces questions, tout comme son orgueil, n'avaient aucune importance à cet instant. Il était trop curieux. Et très excité.

Il enleva ses robes d'un haussement d'épaules et ignora son envie de se doucher avant de continuer. Il espérait devenir plus sale qu'il ne l'était en ce moment. Dans cette heureuse éventualité, la douche ne viendrait qu'après. Une fois qu'il fut complètement nu, il se rassit sur le futon et prit la lettre.

_Je suis impressionné, Potter. Je ne vous pensais pas capable d'obéissance._

Harry se demanda comment Snape avait su qu'il obéirait. Il aurait eu l'air bien bête si Harry avait juste continué à lire avant de faire ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il s'accorda un rictus avant de poursuivre sa lecture.

_Prenez la plume. Maintenant._

Harry baissa les yeux vers elle. Il y avait eu cette crainte mêlée d'admiration au fond de lui depuis tellement de temps que la toucher semblait presque être un sacrilège. Il mordilla nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure avant d'enlever le couvercle en plastique. Avec des mains tremblantes, il fit courir son index sur la tige. Un frisson parcourut son échine.

Tout en se calmant avec une profonde inspiration, Harry prit la plume avec son index et son pouce. Il aurait juré avoir senti une chaleur électrique pénétrer sa peau, se propageant dans sa main, vers son bras et jusqu'à ce que son corps entier semble bourdonner d'une chaude énergie. Son souffle s'échappa en un faible gémissement. Incapable de résister, Harry frôla ses lèvres de la plume tout comme il avait vu Snape le faire distraitement lors d'affolantes occasions. Le contact était adorablement léger, le chuchotis de l'empreinte laissa des picotements sur ses lèvres. Il se les lécha pour faire disparaître la sensation et retourna à la lettre. Il écarquilla les yeux et resta bouche bée quand il lut:

_Vous allez faire ce que je vous dis de faire. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Si vous insistez à être têtu, Potter, ce petit jeu finira. Est-ce clair?_

"Oui, monsieur," répondit Harry, se sentant immédiatement ridicule de l'avoir fait. Comment Snape avait-il deviné? Avait-il simplement su qu'Harry désobéirait? Est-ce que le parchemin était-il enchanté d'une manière ou d'une autre? Harry voulait lire le tout juste pour voir ce qui était écrit, mais il avait peur que Snape ne s'arrête vraiment. Il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque. Après avoir lancé un regard autour de la pièce pour être sûr d'être bel et bien seul, Harry se tourna vers le parchemin. Une voix dans sa tête lui rappela quelque chose M. Weasley avait dit, une fois, à Ginny: « ne jamais se fier à quelque chose capable de penser tout seul si tu ne vois pas où se trouve son cerveau. »

Harry n'avait jamais été celui qui prenait en compte les mises en gardes. Il n'allait pas commencer maintenant.

_Bien. Vous n'êtes pas complètement irrécupérable après tout. Allongez-vous et avec la pointe douce de la plume, tracez un chemin partant du haut de votre front jusqu'à votre nombril—lentement et doucement, avec les yeux fermés. Faîtes-le maintenant._

Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il préfèrerait que le Professeur ne fasse tout ceci lui-même. Il repoussa la pensée tout aussi rapidement avec une peur presque paranoïaque que Snape puisse savoir ce qu'il pensait. Après s'être allongé, Harry posa la plume sur son front.

Il ne sut pas trop ce qui arriva. Dès que la plume toucha sa peau, une vague brûlante de sensations sembla se déverser et se répandre sur le reste de son front. Harry retint sa respiration et commença à glisser la douce plume sur l'arête de son nez, sur sa lèvre supérieure, sur sa lèvre inférieure, sur son menton. Il avait presque la tête qui tournait sous le contact. Il pouvait sentir la ligne qu'il traçait comme si elle était réelle. De cette ligne surgissait une chaleur agréable, fourmillante, qui couvrait entièrement son visage au moment où la plume continua son chemin au-dessous de son menton. Ce-dernier relâcha sa respiration et prit un moment avant de continuer.

Devrait-il avoir peur? Après la cruauté que Snape lui avait montrée hier, pouvait-il se permettre de fermer les yeux sur ce qui pourrait très bien être un autre stratagème pour l'humilier? La plume était manifestement ensorcelée; et il y avait quelque chose de définitivement bizarre avec la lettre. Qu'est-ce que Snape avait prévu? Se demanda-t-il avec un frisson excité et craintif. La seule manière de savoir, apparemment, était de continuer. Il décida de se foutre complètement de la prudence et de plonger bêtement en avant. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait lui arriver de bien méchant?

Harry raidit son corps pour l'empêcher de trembler alors qu'il continuait à tracer la ligne le long du chemin imposé. Ses terminaisons nerveuses bourdonnèrent joyeusement lorsque les sensations qui s'écoulaient de son ventre devinrent plus intenses. Ses mamelons se durcirent et Harry fut certain de sentir des milliers d'autres plumes chatouiller l'étendue de peau des deux cotés de la ligne qu'il créait. Dès qu'il arriva à son nombril, toute la partie supérieure de son corps était réveillée et électrique. Il gémit sans interruption et se força impitoyablement à résister à cette impulsion qui lui ordonnait de continuer à descendre vers cette zone qui rêvait d'être chatouillée.

Tremblant et haletant, Harry reprit la lettre.

_Vous aimez ça? Vous en voulez plus?_

Harry gémit sa réponse.

_Trempez la plume dans l'encre. En commençant au sommet de l'os de votre hanche droite, dessinez une ligne droite sur votre abdomen, juste en dessous de votre nombril. Maintenant._

Harry se redressa et saisit la bouteille. Après l'avoir ouvert, il plongea la pointe de la plume dans l'épaisse encre rouge sang. Dans sa hâte, une gouttelette salit ses nouveaux draps, mais Harry ne s'en inquiéta absolument pas. Avec une admirable démonstration de bon sens, il se souvint de replacer le bouchon avant de s'appuyer sur les coudes. En aplatissant son abdomen, il suivit les ordres de Snape. La pointe l'entailla alors qu'il la faisait glisser sur son ventre, tachant sa chair pâle. Harry se rendit compte que l'extrémité de la plume était étrangement coupante et que, peu importe comment il appuyait, le tranchant de la pointe écorchait toujours douloureusement sa peau. Il était certain qu'un peu de cette substance luisante et rouge lui appartenait.

Une fois qu'il eut finalement traversé la courte distance entre ses deux hanches, Harry prit un moment pour reprendre sa respiration. La vue de son sexe frôlant l'incision écarlate augmentait son excitation de manière exponentielle. La ligne piquait légèrement alors que l'encre séchait la légère éraflure. Harry se demanda encore une fois quelles étaient les motivations de Snape. Mais même si Snape était vraiment un sale con, Harry savait aussi que son ancien professeur ne lui ferait jamais rien qui le blesserait vraiment. Il savait que, malgré tout, il pouvait faire confiance à Snape. Après tout, l'homme s'était presque fait tué en essayant de le protéger. Il retourna à la lettre.

_Bravo, Potter. Ca pique, n'est-ce pas? Bien-sûr, vous aimez que cela fasse mal, non? Tracer un second trait en diagonal à partir du début de la première ligne vers cette délicieuse ligne de poils noirs au centre de votre abdomen. La ligne devrait s'arrêter à la base de votre sexe. Quand vous aurez fini, vous devriez obtenir un triangle renversé et incomplet._

Lire le mot "sexe" écrit par la main de Snape, en imaginant que le mot serait dit avec cette voix traînante et acerbe, lui envoya une nouvelle vague de frissons. Harry obtempéra avec enthousiasme. Ce fut uniquement grâce à sa remarquable volonté qu'Harry se retint de frôler son sexe délaissée avec la plume. Toutefois, afin d'obéir aux instructions de Snape, Harry devait se toucher. Avec une indifférence forcée et stérile, Harry souleva son érection d'où elle reposait sur son ventre. Avec sa main droite il entraîna la plume jusqu'à sa destination. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure lorsque la chair sensible fut ouverte, l'encre s'infiltrant dans la fine griffure qu'il avait créée. Le chatouillement douloureux et irritant des deux marques était compensé par le tourbillon de sensations presque extatiques qui noyait toujours sa poitrine. La contradiction était exaspérante.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de tracer la ligne, qui était un peu moins droite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, Harry s'affala sur le dos et essaya de retrouver le contrôle de son corps — en vain. De délicieux spasmes traversaient les muscles de son estomac. Son visage se tordit involontairement en une grimace sous l'assaut d'invisibles baisers. A chaque seconde qui passait, les picotements devenaient de plus en plus intenses, et Harry se dit que son corps devait ressembler à une chaîne de télévision pleine d'interférences. Electrifié et trouble. Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de respirer.

En reprenant une nouvelle fois la lettre, il espéra que tout cela finisse rapidement. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir continuer.

_Que se passe-t-il, Potter? Est-ce trop pour vous? Vous voulez votre délivrance? Devrais-je arrêter?_

Harry grogna. Il était déchiré entre l'envie de rire ou de crier. Il avait l'impression de plonger la tête la première dans la démence. Et que s'il ne se retenait pas, il deviendrait fou.

_Avec l'extrémité douce de la plume, complétez le triangle, de la base vers le somment. Maintenant._

La main d'Harry, à contrecœur, se plia à sa volonté. Forçant ses yeux à s'ouvrir, haletant, il toucha l'extrémité gauche de la première ligne. Il serra les dents et contracta les muscles de son bras droit pour essayer de le contrôler. La plume le chatouilla impitoyablement et la chaleur qui avait inondé la partie supérieure de son corps se répandit soudainement dans le bas de son abdomen.

"Oh... putain ... d'merde..." jura Harry alors qu'il s'approchait avec une lenteur délibérée du point d'intersection. L'énergie qui émanait de la plume se transmettait aux lignes qu'il avait tracées, et semblait bien plus intense sur le bord des plaies. Le triangle, presque achevé, était envahi d'invisibles flammes extatiques qui léchaient et martyrisaient la peau à l'intérieur des lignes. Harry sembla atteindre sa limite. Et, tout en prenant une profonde inspiration, il rassembla ses dernières onces de volonté et finit le triangle en une rapide caresse.

Au moment où la figure fut finie, toutes les sensations, toute l'électricité qui avait torturée la partie supérieure de son corps descendit en flèche dans le triangle, et, assemblée à la chaleur qu'il y avait déjà, le tout fut expulsé vers ses testicules avant de jaillir de son sexe avec une telle force et une telle intensité qu'Harry ne put qu'hurler. Il jouit violemment et instantanément. Jamais il n'avait vécu quelque chose d'aussi douloureusement délicieux de toute sa vie. La force l'avait projeté sur le lit et il fut incapable de bouger pendant plusieurs minutes. Il était couché, tout tremblant alors que son corps tentait de s'adapter à l'élan de sensations. Son cerveau, aussi, prenait un moment pour essayer de déterminer ce qui avait bien pu se passer, bordel. Alors qu'Harry reprenait pied avec la réalité, il parvint à se saisir de la lettre de Snape une dernière fois.

_Bonne nuit, stupide morveux._

Harry eut un rire moqueur et laissa tomber la lettre de ses mains avant de perdre connaissance.

* * *

"Harry?" 

Harry souleva la tête de son oreiller et ouvrit un œil endormi et aperçut son meilleur ami qui le regardait bêtement. Il réalisa lentement qu'il avait dit à Ron qu'il irait sur le Chemin de Traverse avec lui cet après-midi. Il lui vint à l'esprit, peu de temps après cette réalisation, qu'il était allongé à plat ventre sur son lit, nu comme un ver, avec une plume emprisonné fermement entre les doigts de sa main droite. Ce qui expliquait l'expression ahurie sur le visage de Ron.

"Euh..." Dit Harry.

"Je ne pense pas avoir envie de savoir" Ron secoua la tête. Harry se sentit reconnaissant parce qu'il était certain qu'il n'aurait jamais réussi à trouver un mensonge assez plausible à ce moment-là. "Peut-être que tu devrais simplement t'habiller." Ron ramassa le boxer jeté à terre et le lâcha près du jeune homme nu avant de se détourner. Harry se démena pour le mettre avant de se lever.

"Je vais me doucher," bailla Harry en étirant ses muscles endormis. Ron se retourna et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur.

"Quoi?" Harry baissa la tête pour voir pourquoi son ami était bouche bée. Son estomac sombra. Sa poitrine était couverte de mots écarlates. Harry pouvait voir, malgré sa vue indistincte, que l'écriture était, sans erreur possible, celle de Snape.

"Harry? C'est... euh, ce n'est pas... Oh merde." Les yeux de Ron se tournèrent vers la plume posée à présent sur le lit. Il re-regarda Harry avec une expression terrifiée. "C'est la plume de Snape. Et son écriture... n'est-ce pas?"

Harry se rassit sur le lit et fit ce qu'il put pour cacher les mots. Après avoir essayé pendant un court moment de trouver une explication, Harry abandonna. Son cerveau était trop endormi et trop choqué pour être inventif. Il opta pour un grognement exaspéré et replongea dans son lit.

"Qu'est-ce que ça dit?" demanda-t-il d'un ton vaincu. Bordel, Snape _était_ méchant. Au-delà de la méchanceté. Harry saisit un oreiller pour couvrir l'humiliation qui grossissait dans son boxer. Il se persuada de reconsidérer, plus tard, la recherche d'une aide psychologique professionnelle. Pour l'instant il était trop curieux de savoir ce que son presque-amant vicieux avait écrit.

Ron s'éclaircit la gorge et Harry étala ses bras pour que son ami puisse mieux lire. "Harry, vas-tu m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé?"

"Plus tard, dis-moi seulement ce que ça dit."

"Bon... '_La nuit dernière a servi à prouver une bonne fois pour toute que vous ne reconnaîtriez pas un sort de magie noire s'il était blasonné sur votre poitrine avec de l'encre rouge." _Ron grogna puis continua._ "Comme je le pensais, ce n'est que grâce à une stupide chance que vous êtes resté en vie toutes ces années. Vous devriez vous sentir reconnaissant que je ne veuille pas vous tuer puisque je suis certain que j'aurais pu facilement le faire. Un peu de plaisir n'est pas assez pour mourir, imprudent petit con_.'"

Harry avait couvert son visage de ses bras après la première phrase. Il avait tu tous ses gémissements d'humiliation pour les garder pour la fin. Il les laissa échapper à ce moment-là, se tournant sur le ventre et enterrant son visage cramoisi dans les draps. Le silence tendu qui suivit la lecture permit à Harry de chasser avec succès son honteuse érection. Merde, mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas avoir un fétiche normal—comme les pieds ou les uniformes au lieu d'une plume?

"Bon. Je vais aller en bas pour commencer à me soûler la gueule pendant que tu te douches. Quand tu auras fini, viens me rejoindre. Peut-être qu'à ce moment-là, j'aurais décidé si oui ou non je veux savoir pourquoi tu es recouvert de l'écriture de Snape."

Harry n'avait pas besoin de se relever la tête de l'oreiller pour savoir à quoi ressemblait le visage de Ron. Il pouvait très bien l'imaginer. Il devait ressembler à celui que son ami avait eu, lors de leur sixième année, quand il avait aperçu Harry en train de tailler une pipe à Draco dans les toilettes du deuxième étage. Harry avait été choqué de voir comment Ron l'avait bien pris. Mais, en considérant sa propre relation amour/haine avec Hermione, Harry avait réalisé plus tard que Ron était en bonne position pour le comprendre. Toutefois, ce dernier coup d'œil furtif sur le coté sombre du Survivant pourrait être assez dur à avaler.

Une fois que la porte se fut fermée avec un bruit sec, Harry roula sur le dos et regarda le plafond, repassant le message de Snape dans sa tête. Il avait raison. Harry avait été stupide. Même s'il n'était plus nécessaire de craindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Harry avait toujours un certain nombre d'ennemis dans le monde, qui ne voulaient rien de plus que de tuer celui-qui-a-détruit-leur-maître. Harry n'avait eu aucun moyen de savoir si la lettre venait Snape. L'écriture aurait pu être falsifiée.

Alors qu'il repensait à la lettre, Harry ne put vaincre son envie de la relire. S'asseyant, et cherchant parmi les couvertures froissées, il ne trouva que ses lunettes, légèrement tordues après avoir été écrasées, la bouteille d'encre, mais pas de lettre. Elle n'était plus là.

Vaincu, Harry se doucha. Les mots sur son torse ne s'effacèrent pas, même après un bon lavage. Harry savait qu'il aurait dû être un peu plus contrarié par ce fait. Après s'être séché, habillé, puis après avoir une fois de plus recherché la lettre, Harry descendit aux Trois Balais, s'armant de courage pour l'interrogation.

"Explique," dit Ron après avoir avalé ce qui semblait être son quatrième verre de Whisky-pur-feu. Harry s'assit et prit une gorgée de Bièreaubeurre. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Harry se lança dans l'histoire du journal, de la plume, et finalement de la lettre. Il tenta d'inclure seulement les détails nécessaires, mais Ron dut lui donner un coup de coude lorsqu'il resta coincé sur le sujet de la plume. Son ami, pour sa part, garda un visage assez calme où l'on pouvait voir seulement un vague dégoût.

"Et bien, tu connais le reste," finit Harry avec un soupire. "Je suis désolé que tu aies vu ça." Harry se souvint qu'il avait déjà dit ces mots auparavant. Il se sentit presque compatissant envers son ami, qui avait été plus exposé à sa vie sexuelle qu'un meilleur ami ne devrait être.

Ron secoua la tête. "Bon. Je peux comprendre pour Malfoy. C'est un con mais, au moins, il est séduisant — Enfin, pour un mec. Mais Snape? Harry... tu as besoin d'aide. Sérieusement. Il est si _graisseux_. Et mesquin...et son nez... comment peux-tu vouloir..." Ron grimaça et frissonna visiblement.

Harry haussa les épaules. Il ne pouvait certainement pas l'expliquer. Il avait été horrifié la première fois qu'il avait associé Snape et sexy dans la même pensée. Mais plus il repensait à ce raisonnement, plus les deux mots revenaient ensemble jusqu'à ce que Snape le connard mesquin et graisseux ne devienne Sexy Snape, le connard mesquin avec la plume et le regard glacial. Sans mentionner ce délicieux rictus...

"Peut-être que tu devrais parler à Hermione pour ce sort," dit Ron faiblement. "Enfin, tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait, non? Peut-être que c'est dangereux."

"Non. Snape ne me ferait pas de mal; c'est juste pour m'humilier. Et je préfèrerais que personne d'autre ne sache que... tu sais..."

"Quoi? Que tu es tordu?" proposa Ron avec un sourire.

"Exactement," marmonna Harry.

* * *

_Cher Professeur Snape,_

_Vous aviez raison à propos de ce que vous avez dit. J'ai été stupide. Mais puisque personne d'autre ne savait que je vous aimais bien, je n'ai pas pensé que quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu écrire cette lettre. Je suppose que je vous fais confiance. Bref, je vous renvois votre plume. Merci pour la nuit dernière._

_Harry_

_P.S. Pouvez-vous me dire, s'il vous plaît, comment enlever l'encre?_

Harry relut la lettre une nouvelle fois avant de la faire glisser dans le paquet et de l'attacher à Hedwige. S'il ne se dépêchait pas, il finirait par se dégonfler. Après sa conversation avec Ron, cet après-midi, Harry avait décidé qu'il avait besoin de réévaluer son goût pour ses amants. Peut-être qu'il pourrait essayer de sortir avec quelqu'un qui, _vraiment_, l'aimait bien. Il espérait simplement qu'il réussirait à aimer la personne en retour.

Ce n'était pas qu'il était seulement attiré par ses ennemis. Il avait eu le béguin pour quelques personnes qui ne le méprisaient pas. Lorsqu'il eut considéré cette pensée, il se rendit compte que c'était l'énergie de l'animosité qu'il trouvait irrésistible. Il avait découvert avec Draco que la haine n'était pas contraire à une tension sexuelle. Son attirance pour Snape était encore plus ardente parce qu'il appréciait vraiment le professeur en tant qu'être humain. L'homme était cruellement amusant. Et même s'il semblait être un pauvre con, Snape avait risqué sa vie pour combattre Voldemort. Il était fascinant.

Harry se força à repousser cette pensée. Ron avait raison. Son obsession pour l'homme était malsaine. Snape jouait avec lui. Et ce n'était pas bien qu'Harry aime cela. Qu'il en redemande.

Tout en soupirant, Harry ouvrit la fenêtre et regarda Hedwige s'envoler au loin. Il prit un moment pour faire ses adieux à la plume avant de se préparer pour son travail. Il essaya de ne pas se demander comment Snape réagirait. Il essaya de ne pas espérer que Snape soit déçu ou qu'il insiste pour qu'Harry garde la plume comme cadeau de départ. Il essaya de ne pas penser au plaisir qu'il avait ressenti en étant le jouet personnel de l'homme.

Bordel. C'était la dernière fois qu'il écoutait Ron.

Luttant contre une vague de regret, Harry partit travailler.

* * *

"Bonsoir, M. Potter." 

Harry sursauta lorsqu'il entendit la voix résonner à travers l'obscurité de son appartement. Sortant sa baguette, il alluma une des lampes. "Professeur? Que... comment..."

"Votre cheminée est ouverte. Tout le monde peut entrer ici. Vous devriez vraiment la fermer."

Oh. Harry n'avait jamais eu de cheminée reliée au réseau de cheminette avant. Il n'était pas au courant qu'il fallait la fermer ou l'ouvrir. Il hocha la tête. Ceci fait, il demanda ce qu'il voulait vraiment savoir. "Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici?"

Harry essaya de dissiper la tempête d'anticipation qui se préparait en lui. L'espoir amène la déception, se rappela-t-il. Et il venait juste de passer l'entière soirée à se convaincre qu'il n'était _pas_ attiré par l'homme qui était... bon dieu... en train de lui sourire. Harry détourna le regard rapidement et tenta de se souvenir ce que Ron lui avait dit à propos du respect de soi.

"Vous avez demandé à ce que l'encre soit enlevée, n'est-ce pas?"

L'estomac du jeune homme sombra de déception. Fichues espérances. "Oh. Bien." Harry sortit de l'embrasure de la porte et la ferma derrière lui. Il commençait à ôter sa robe pour que Snape puisse effacer les marques quand l'homme l'arrêta.

"Un moment, M. Potter." Harry s'arrêta à la troisième attache et releva la tête. "Puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous m'avez rendu ma plume?"

Harry eut un ricanement dépourvu d'humour. Il s'était posé la même question toute la soirée. "Je suppose que... enfin, vous avez montré que vous aviez raison la nuit dernière, non?"

"Vraiment? Et en quoi ai-je eu raison?" défia Snape. Harry put entendre le sourire mauvais dans la voix. Il frissonna puis se maudit pour être si faible.

"Eh bien, ce que vous avez écrit. J'ai été stupide de... je n'ai pas réfléchi. J-Je l'ai mérité." Harry regarda le sol. Son cœur commença à marteler ses oreilles et il manqua presque la réponse de l'homme.

"Imbécile."

Harry plissa les lèvres avec colère et releva la tête. Sa tentative de regard méchant s'effaça rapidement et sa bouche s'ouvrit lorsque Snape commença à avancer vers lui. Il retint sa respiration. Il faisait l'idiot une fois de plus. Il était impatient. Snape jouait avec lui en lui envoyant ce regard. Aguicheur et menaçant. Harry ferma la bouche et ravala un gémissement quand l'homme s'approcha plus près. Il serra les dents et tenta d'avoir l'air digne.

Les doigts du Professeur reprirent là où Harry avait laissé sa robe défaite. Snape tira sur le tissu et Harry chancela vers lui. Une fois que sa robe fut assez ouverte, les mains de l'homme glissèrent sur les épaules du jeune homme, poussant l'étoffe pour qu'elle tombe à terre.

Harry cessa de lutter pour cacher ses tremblements. Snape le touchait, tirant sur son t-shirt. Des doigts frais frôlèrent sa peau quand Snape lui enleva le vêtement. Les gémissements qu'Harry avait ravalés se déversèrent de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Harry leva les yeux et rencontra un regard noir.

"Votre incapacité à détecter la subtilité est incroyable, espèce d'idiot ingrat. Vous avez reçu le traitement que vous aviez demandé—se faire insulter, écrire dessus." Snape effleura des doigts les mots sur la poitrine d'Harry. "Etait-ce une erreur de croire que vous étiez sérieux dans votre journal de Potions?"

La voix ressemblait à un grave ronronnement qui vibra dans tout le corps d'Harry. Sa tête était légère et il se rendit compte qu'il était à deux doigts de tomber. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'homme pour se stabiliser. En retenant sa respiration, il dit, "Non. J'étais sérieux. Je pensais juste que...Enfin, je ne-"

Snape coupa le garçon bégayant et le reste de sa déclaration sortit en un grognement dans la bouche du Professeur. Harry tint fermement les épaules de l'homme, sûr et certain que si Snape s'écartait à ce moment-là, ses jambes ne tiendraient pas. Il voulait être prêt. Mais Snape ne s'écarta pas. Cette langue cruelle qui avait produit un nombre incalculable d'insultes et de cinglantes remarques pénétra la bouche d'Harry et caressa la langue de celui-ci. Les mains de l'homme se dirigèrent vers ses hanches, ses pouces frôlant la peau au-dessus de la taille.

Au moment où Snape se retira pour respirer, Harry était plus qu'impatient. Son corps entier était tendu et attendait. Il pria silencieusement pour que le Maître des Potions ne soit pas cruel cette fois-ci. Du moins, pas aussi cruel que l'autre jour quand il lui avait donné une retenue. Harry chercha les yeux sombres. La brûlante malice qu'il y trouva lui offrit une étincelle d'espoir.

"L'avez-vous amenée avec vous?" demanda Harry le souffle coupé. Il crut voir une lueur de ruse dans les yeux noirs. La bouche de l'homme se transforma en un petit sourire sinistre. Harry mordit sa lèvre inférieure, comprenant très bien pour la première fois ce que voulait dire le mot 'fondre'.

Les mains de Snape glissèrent le long de son estomac contracté et commença à déboutonner son jean. Harry enleva ses chaussures, ses chaussettes grâce à ses orteils et voulut défaire les robes de Snape. Le professeur chassa ses mains. "Je ne vous ai pas dit de faire ça," grogna Snape.

Harry essaya de réprimer son sourire timide. Ses mains retombèrent le long de ses flans et il permit au Professeur de faire tomber son jean et son boxer. Snape lui lança un regard d'évaluation. Harry laissa échapper une exclamation incohérente quand Snape écarta son érection pour voir les lignes qu'il avait tracées la nuit dernière.

"C'est un travail vraiment minable, Potter."

"J'ai fait du mieux que je pouvais," répliqua Harry d'une voix tremblante.

Snape eut un regard glacial. "Etes-vous en train de me répondre?"

La respiration du Survivant eut un accroc. "Oui, monsieur," répondit-il docilement. Snape eut un sourire satisfait puis appuya son index sur la poitrine d'Harry, le forçant à reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il touche la porte.

"Effacez ce sourire de votre visage, Potter," dit Snape, en tendant le bras vers les lunettes de l'ancien Gryffondor pour les lui enlever. "Tournez-vous."

Plutôt que de tenter d'arrêter de sourire, Harry obéit au deuxième ordre. Il s'avérait le plus facile à faire des deux. Pourtant, son sourire disparut tout de même quand les mains de l'homme poussèrent sa tête presque douloureusement dans la porte. Harry put sentir le corps derrière lui se coller contre ses fesses. Snape pencha la tête pour chuchoter à son oreille, "Je vous ai imaginé comme ça pendant deux semaines, Potter. Comme si vous voir en classe n'était pas assez irritant, vous avez dû partir et empoisonner ma vie privée avec ces visions de votre vie d'adolescent hyperactif sujet aux fantasmes. Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de l'expression, 'Il faut faire attention à ce que l'on désire', M. Potter? Ne bougez pas."

Snape s'écarta légèrement, une main bloquant toujours la tête d'Harry contre la porte. Le bout de ses doigts glissèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale en une longue et lente caresse. Harry se mit presque à ronronner, mais il frissonna à la place alors qu'un des doigts s'attardait délibérément sur le bout de son coccyx. Harry gémit pour l'encourager puis serra les dents lorsqu'il disparut entièrement. Snape émit un léger rire grave.

Harry se raidit sous la surprise quand il sentit la douce plume chatouiller sa nuque. Il inspira brusquement pour calmer la vague de frissons que le contact avait produit. Il lui sembla que l'objet n'était plus enchanté, mais ça ne le rendait certainement pas moins excitant. Lorsque la plume commença sa descente, Harry lutta fermement pour ne pas bouger. Son dos était extraordinairement sensible et quoi que ce soit de plus léger qu'une main ferme lui aurait donné une crise cardiaque. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure avec assez de force pour la faire saigner. Il n'allait pas gâcher ce moment. Il ne bougerait pas. Mais quand la plume frôla l'endroit entre ses omoplates, son corps eut un spasme malgré lui. Il commença à rire nerveusement tout en tentant de se tortiller pour échapper à la torture.

"Non! S'il vous plaît. Je-peux-pas...AH!"

Snape interrompit les propos du jeune homme en lui mordant fortement le cou. C'était étrangement vivifiant. Déchiré entre la douleur des dents coupant sa peau, et la caresse atrocement légère de la plume, Harry ne put rien faire d'autre que de gémir contre la porte.

Snape continua à effleurer sa colonne vertébrale. Une fois que la plume atteignit le creux de son dos, Harry put se détendre un peu. Snape avait dû le sentir parce qu'il relâcha un peu sa prise sur le cou du jeune homme et fit glisser finalement sa langue le long de la marque qui était en train de se développer. La concentration d'Harry était pourtant fixée sur la plume qui approchait de la raie de ses fesses et du moment de décision. Snape allait-il lui donner ce qu'il voulait?

Connaissant parfaitement les dangers des espérances, Harry essaya de ne pas vouloir que la plume aille plus bas. Il essaya d'être ambivalent quant à ce qui arriverait après. Pourtant, alors que la plume hésitait sur la fin de son coccyx, Harry retint sa respiration et ses fesses, qui ne semblaient pas obéir au même cerveau qu'Harry, s'arquèrent en un appel silencieux.

Snape fit serpenter un pied entre ceux d'Harry et les encouragea à s'écarter. Harry sentit la plume qui s'apprêtait presque à le combler de bonheur disparaître une fois encore. Il laissa sortir un grognement déçu qui devint rapidement un cri incohérent d'approbation lorsqu'il sentit la plume chatouiller le derrière de ses testicules et glisser le long de la peau sensible derrière elles qui menait aussi vers son entrée. Harry gémit pathétiquement. Il n'avait pas réalisé que Snape avait arrêté d'appuyer sa tête contre la porte jusqu'à ce qu'il la rejette en arrière. En prenant avantage de sa liberté, Harry tourna la tête et ouvrit les yeux pour voir le Maître des Potions qui souriait cruellement. Harry s'apprêta à informer Snape que la torture était illégale, mais la plume frôla son orifice et tout le _besoin_ qui l'avait envahi à cet endroit précisément cria joyeusement. Harry perdit le fil de ses pensées.

"Allongez-vous."

Harry était à mi-chemin du sol avant que Snape n'ait pu le stopper.

"Sur le lit," clarifia-t-il avec un sourire légèrement amusé.

"Oh," dit Harry, en regardant vers le lit qui semblait soudainement à des kilomètres de lui. En soupirant, Harry se releva. Il jeta un œil rempli de regret au sol avant de se dépêcher d'obéir. Ayant vécu à Poudlard pendant sept ans, et étant donné le manque d'intimité des dortoirs, Harry n'avait en réalité jamais couché avec quiconque sur un lit. Ca ne lui été jamais venu à l'esprit que ce genre d'habitude pouvait être considéré comme étrange par d'autres personnes, mais il aimait bien le sol. Il y avait quelque chose de spéciale dans une chute lors d'un moment de passion et quand il sentait la pierre lui broyer les rotules qui rendait cette expérience plus excitante encore.

Mais si Snape le voulait sur un lit, Harry s'exécuterait avec plaisir. Le point important étant que Snape veuille de lui.

S'arrêtant au bord du lit, Harry se retourna pour voir Snape s'approcher lentement vers lui, en dégrafant ses robes, la plume glissée entre ses doigts experts. Harry prit un moment pour apprécier la réalité de la situation. Il allait coucher avec Snape. Combien de fois avait-il imaginé ça? Combien de nuits avait-il dû enfouir sa tête dans son oreiller pour étouffer les bruits de sa respiration alors qu'il se caressait, en imaginant que c'était la main de l'homme qui bougeait sur la chair lisse de son sexe, que c'étaient les doigts de l'homme qui torturaient impitoyablement ses mamelons, tiraient ses cheveux, s'enfonçaient en lui.

"Comment me voulez-vous?" demanda Harry le souffle coupé.

"Criant," répondit Snape calmement, en marchant vers lui. "Demandant grâce," ajouta-t-il, en faisant glisser les robes de ses épaules, les laissant tomber sur le sol. "Brisé," finit-il, debout devant Harry habillé d'une chemise blanche à col haut et d'un large pantalon noir. Snape se pencha pour lécher la longueur du cou du Survivant.

Harry ferma les yeux et haleta. "Oh merde."

Avant qu'Harry n'ait pu dire ce qu'il s'était passé, il se retrouva allongé sur le ventre, sur son lit, ce qui, bien-sûr, lui convenait parfaitement. Il entendit le bruit de chaussures qu'on enlève puis sentit le matelas s'affaisser à coté de lui. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir Snape dévisser le bouchon d'une bouteille qu'Harry imagina être de l'encre rouge. Il pensa à demander d'où venait l'encre et si c'était la même que celle de la nuit dernière. Mais décida rapidement que ce n'était pas important. Ce qui importait, c'était qu'un de ses fantasmes allait se réaliser.

Une main fraîche se posa entre ses omoplates et Harry se tendit lorsqu'il sentit le fond en verre de la bouteille contre sa peau. Il entendit le son de la pointe en argent de la plume taper le rebord. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se préparer, priant silencieusement pour que peu importe ce qui allait se passer, ça ne le chatouille pas. Le bord de la main droite de l'homme appuya sur son omoplate et l'instant d'après la pointe tranchante de la plume entra en contact avec la peau juste à droite de la colonne vertébrale. La pointe hésita un moment et Harry crut entendre Snape murmurer quelque chose avant de faire glisser la plume vers le bas.

Harry ferma les yeux et essaya de se concentrer sur les lettres qu'il sentait qu'on lui gravait dans la peau, le long de ses vertèbres. De temps en temps, il pouvait distinguer le point évident au-dessus d'un "i", le trait d'un "t", mais toutes les lettres étaient écrites bien trop rapidement pour qu'Harry puisse suivre le fil. Chaque caresse sur sa peau s'introduisait dans sa colonne vertébrale envoyant des vagues d'électricité dans tout son système nerveux. La main tenant la bouteille d'encre le soutenait, devint la maison-mère de son sang-froid. Sans cette main, Harry avait l'impression que son corps entier tomberait en morceaux autour de cette ligne d'écriture qui continuait doucement à descendre. Les mots le long de son dos semblaient vivre et bourdonner d'excitation et d'anticipation. Dans l'anticipation de quoi, Harry n'en avait aucune idée. Mais il était impatient de savoir ce que c'était.

Quand Snape atteignit les dernières vertèbres, Harry fut sûr qu'il l'avait senti signer son nom à la fin de ce qu'il venait d'écrire. Harry sourit à la pensée d'être _autographié_ par son Maître des Potions. Soudainement la main entre ses omoplates appuya fermement et Harry sentit la plume glisser rapidement le long du chemin de mots qui venait juste d'être gravé. Harry n'eut pas le temps de se dégager, mais une vague de frissons suivit la piste de la plume. La main disparut de son dos et il se retourna.

"Vous ai-je dis de bouger?" Snape souleva un sourcil. Harry put voir qu'il déboutonnait sa chemise et il mordit sa lèvre avant de se remettre sur son ventre.

"Désolé," marmonna-t-il. "Qu'avez-vous écrit?" Curiosité et appréhension tourbillonnaient avec la même intensité dans son estomac. Contrairement à ce que pensait Snape, Harry savait reconnaître un sort quand il en voyait un. Mais à la différence de la nuit d'avant, lorsqu'Harry avait pu sentir la magie couler en lui avant de jaillir de son sexe à la vitesse de la lumière, Harry ne sentait rien à présent si ce n'est la légère brûlure des griffures superficielles.

"Plus tard," dit Snape avant de se retirer du lit.

Harry trouva miraculeusement la force de ne pas regarder en arrière quand il entendit le son d'habits qu'on enlève. Il voulait regarder alors que chaque centimètre de la chair de l'homme était lentement découvert, comme les indices d'une enquête. Mais on ne lui avait pas donné la permission. Harry rit presque à la pensée d'attendre la permission de Snape. C'était plutôt ridicule. N'avait-il pas été en colère contre Snape depuis le moment où il avait rencontré l'homme? N'était-ce pas son rôle en tant qu'Harry Potter ?

Il abandonna ses pensées quand il sentit qu'on forçait ses jambes à s'écarter. Il obtempéra sans hésiter et gémit quand il sentit le corps de Snape couvrir le sien, ses hanches pressant d'une manière aguichante contre celle d'Harry. Ce-dernier put sentir l'érection de l'homme glisser le long de la raie de ses fesses. La respiration de Snape eut un accro. L'idée d'exciter son professeur, d'entendre son plaisir envoya des vagues d'ambition pleine de désir dans les nerfs d'Harry. Il voulait se voir plonger dans une extase folle, mais il _désirait_ voir Snape faire de même. Il désirait entendre les gémissements encourageants de l'homme, la respiration irrégulière, ses cris orgasmiques.

Peut-être que s'il demandait gentiment…

"S'il vous plaît, je vous veux dans ma bouche."

Dire les mots fit presque jouir Harry. L'image qui était venue avec sa demande ne l'aida pas à retrouver son sang-froid. Quand il sentit le sexe de l'homme bouger contre ses fesses, il sut que Snape était en train de considérer son offre.

La bouche de son ancien professeur suivit la piste de ses épaules, monta vers son cou et finalement se pressa contre son oreille. Harry avait presque oublié qu'il avait posé une question, obnubilé par la douce torture due à cette bouche cruelle. Il arqua son dos pour se rapprocher du sexe de Snape. Il avait besoin que l'homme soit en lui—que ce soit dans sa bouche ou en lui, Harry n'en avait plus rien à foutre. La main de Snape s'envola vers les hanches mouvantes du Survivant pour les maintenir immobiles. Harry gémit, "S'il vous plaît?"

"Vous manquez de patience, M. Potter," souffla Snape dans l'oreille du jeune homme. La main qui lui tenait les hanches commença à remonter le long de ses cotes. "Un fait qui faisait de vous un élève médiocre dans ma classe. Et, si vous n'arrivez pas à le corriger, ce défaut fera de vous un amant médiocre." Snape glissa le long du corps d'Harry, laissant traîner sa bouche le long de son dos. "Le sexe, contrairement aux croyances de beaucoup de jeunes et de stupides sorciers, n'est pas un jeu comme le Quidditch. Si vous passez tout votre temps à chercher le vif d'or, vous oublierez d'apprécier la partie."

Une leçon intéressante, pensa Harry. Il s'assurerait d'y penser plus tard, après que ce match-là soit terminé. Mais pour l'instant, il décida de se concentrer sur les lèvres, dents et langue qui touchaient sa peau. Harry gémit et essaya de ne pas se frotter contre le lit.

Ce fut quand cette langue habile passa sur son anus qu'Harry perdit tout contrôle. Son corps tenta de se redresser en même temps qu'il s'arquait et son esprit fut tiraillé entre les deux. Personne ne lui avait fait ça auparavant, et à présent Harry se demandait, mais merde pourquoi ! La langue de Snape le martyrisa avec avidité. Après seulement quelques secondes de ce traitement, Harry cria presque "Vif d'or," mais il bafouilla stupidement, "Je... non... putain... oui..."

Snape sembla comprendre et sa langue cessa de torturer l'orifice d'Harry pour glisser vers l'intérieur de la cuisse. Les doigts de l'homme tracèrent des dessins sur sa peau, en bas de son dos. Dès qu'Harry eut prit une profonde respiration pour retrouver ses esprits, il réalisa que les dessins étaient des mots. Juste au moment où la compréhension le frappa, les doigts s'arrêtèrent, les mains se placèrent sur ses hanches et Harry fut retourné sur le dos. Une fois qu'il réussit à démêler ses jambes, Snape couvrit sa bouche de la sienne, le nourrissant de sa langue. Il accepta avidement, et prit avantage de la position pour faire glisser ses mains sur chaque parcelle de peau de l'homme qu'il pouvait toucher.

La peau de Snape était exactement comme il l'avait imaginé. Lisse et douce. Harry pouvait sentir les cotes de l'homme alors qu'il faisait courir ses doigts sur son dos. Il était content que Snape ne l'ait pas repoussé au contact, et qu'au contraire, il semblait l'apprécier. Le baiser devint plus intense et sa lèvre se retrouva coincée entre les dents du Maître des Potions. Harry enfonça ses ongles dans le dos de l'homme en représailles. Il sentit un gémissement grave vibrer contre sa lèvre et décida de l'interpréter comme un encouragement. Et fit traîner ses ongles sur la peau et sentit l'homme frissonner. L'apparent plaisir de Snape augmenta son désir exponentiellement. Harry se demanda si son ancien professeur n'avait pas besoin d'une légère punition lui-aussi.

Se détournant de la bouche de Snape, Harry plongea une main dans les cheveux de l'homme et tira la tête vers le coté avant d'attraper la peau pâle du cou avec ses dents. Un halètement l'encouragea encore. Il sentit le sorcier se raidir au-dessus lui et essayer de s'écarter, mais Harry prit la rapide décision de ne pas le lui permettre. Il utilisa les muscles qu'il avait développés après toutes ces années passées sur un balai, enroula une jambe autour du bassin de son presque-amant et le garda en place. Harry put sentir l'érection de Snape, où quelques gouttes nacrées perlaient déjà, contre la peau lisse derrière ses testicules. Il gémit contre le cou du sorcier et descendit sur le sexe de Snape.

"Potter," grogna Snape. Harry fit taire l'homme avec un autre coup de dent ferme, s'excusant après avec un doux coup de langue. Il goûta la peau de ce cou, glissant sa langue tout du long, maltraitant de temps en temps la chair avec ses dents. La respiration irrégulière de Snape était de la musique à ses oreilles.

Après s'être glissé jusqu'à l'oreille de l'homme, Harry chuchota, "Je pense qu'il est temps de finir la partie, Professeur." Harry glissa ses mains sur le dos du sorcier et prit les fesses de Snape, appuyant l'homme contre lui. Si le Vif d'or ne voulait pas venir à Harry, Harry le chasserais. Et c'était ce qu'Harry faisait de mieux.

Toute réponse qu'il aurait pu obtenir fut coupée brusquement quand, avec un mouvement rapide et gracieux, Harry roula sur l'homme. Snape sembla momentanément stupéfait devant le soudain changement de position. L'étonnement se transforma en un lourd regard noir alors qu'il fixait Harry. Ce-dernier lui sourit largement puis fit courir sa langue le long de la lèvre supérieure et retroussée de son ancien professeur avant de commencer une étude approfondie du cou et du torse de l'homme.

Si dominer était excitant, alors dominer Snape était exaltant. Harry traça son chemin sur la peau de Snape, attentif au plus faible changement dans sa respiration, savourant les frissons quasiment imperceptibles qui traversaient le corps qu'il était en train d'explorer. Il appréciait bien plus ce moment puisque Snape était manifestement en train d'essayer de rester maître de soi. Quand Harry attrapa un des tétons entre ses dents, le bas gémissement qui s'échappa de la gorge de l'homme eut des retombées importantes sur son érection. Il gémit lui-aussi.

Lentement, délibérément, Harry descendit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit exactement là où il voulait être. Après avoir prit un moment pour s'assurer que Snape regardait, Harry fit courir sa langue sur la longueur du sexe de l'homme. La bouche du Maître des Potions s'ouvrit et Harry sourit sauvagement avant de filer vers le bas pour prendre les testicules du sorcier dans sa bouche, retraçant doucement l'érection de ses doigts.

"Putain," murmura Snape puis il inspira brusquement. Ses longs doigts se faufilèrent dans les mèches noires d'Harry qui releva les yeux une fois de plus pour trouver l'homme le fixant attentivement, les yeux sombres enflammés. Il n'y avait aucun sourire méprisant sur ces lèvres entrouvertes. Harry aurait pu sourire encore une fois si sa bouche n'était pas déjà occupée à autre chose.

Sentir le sexe de Snape vibrer sous ses doigts rendait Harry curieux de savoir ce qu'il pourrait lui faire faire avec sa bouche. Tout en tendant la tête vers le haut une fois encore, Harry sourit malicieusement avant de redresser le sexe devant lui et de faire tourner sa langue autour du gland. Snape aspira sa lèvre inférieure et observa Harry qui le prit entièrement dans sa bouche, entortillant sa langue avec espièglerie alors qu'il le relâchait. Snape grogna puis souda ses lèvres fermement. Harry répéta l'action, ajoutant un doigt qui alla appuyer sur la peau derrière ses testicules. Le corps entier de l'homme réagit cette fois et les doigts dans ses cheveux empoignèrent durement la chevelure et tirèrent pour le faire remonter.

"Non," dit Snape fermement puis il s'assit, entraînant Harry dans un long baiser qui laissa le jeune homme gémissant et prit de vertiges. Harry en oublia presque d'être déçu que Snape l'ait arrêté.

"Je veux vous faire jouir," souffla Harry dans la bouche de l'homme. Il ouvrit les yeux pour jauger sa réaction. Peu importe à quoi il s'attendait, le petit sourire qu'il vit n'était _pas_ cela. Harry en eut le souffle coupé.

"Je vais jouir, Potter," dit Snape de sa voix ressemblant étrangement à un fouet en cuir, le cinglant avec son propre nom. "Mais pas avant d'avoir fait ce pourquoi je suis venu ici."

Avant qu'Harry n'ait pu demander ce que c'était exactement, il se retrouva une fois de plus allongé à plat ventre sur les draps. Quand il sentit l'autre homme quitter le lit, Harry tourna la tête pour voir Snape extraire une petite fiole de ses robes avant de revenir s'agenouiller entre ses jambes écartées. Harry poussa un cri lorsqu'il sentit un doigt habile le frôler. Il ramena rapidement ses genoux sous lui, dressant avec enthousiasme ses fesses en l'air. Il fut récompensé par le doigt qui le pénétra, glissant lentement. Harry grogna joyeusement dans l'oreiller. Un autre doigt fut ajouté et les deux plongèrent plus loin, effleurant délibérément sa prostate.

Harry remercia tous les dieux auxquels il put penser d'être né en étant un garçon.

Le temps qu'un troisième doigt fut ajouté, Harry était haletant, poussant son bassin vers les doigts, voulant qu'ils aillent plus loin, plus profondément, qu'ils deviennent plus gros. Mais Snape était implacable sur son insistante préparation. Rapidement Harry commença à supplier.

"S'il vous plaît...Prof-putain...merde, vous arrêtez pas...s'il vous plaît, je...maintenant."

Bon, ce n'était pas des supplications cohérentes, mais finalement l'idée essentielle était comprise. Les doigts se retirèrent et Harry aurait pu pleurer s'ils n'avaient été presque immédiatement remplacés par un appendice glissant bien plus large qui pressa contre lui. Harry essaya de se reculer, mais ses hanches étaient maintenues. Le sexe resta cruellement contre lui, ne s'enfonçant pas assez pour donner à Harry ce dont il avait besoin.

"C'est ce que vous voulez, Potter?" se moqua Snape, en bougeant ses hanches.

"Oui, monsieur. S'il vous plaît," gémit Harry.

Snape entra en lui lentement et Harry put l'entendre retenir sa respiration. Son propre souffle au contraire lui échappa et il ne put absolument pas se souvenir comment inspirer jusqu'à ce que Snape ne commence à bouger doucement. Comment faisait l'homme pour rester si calme?

Harry mordit l'oreiller et se força à se relaxer, à accepter la merveilleuse intrusion. Une main quitta ses hanches pour glisser doucement sur son dos avant de s'arrêter pour attraper son épaule. Tout d'un coup, Snape attira Harry à lui et le pénétra entièrement. Le cri du jeune homme fut étouffé par l'oreiller qu'il était en train de martyriser.

Haletant, Harry essaya encore de bouger ses hanches, ne voulant rien de plus que ce sexe fasse quelque chose. Et une fois encore, Snape le maintint en place et eut un léger rire à la vue de son désespoir. En représailles, l'ancien Gryffondor contracta fortement ses muscles autour de l'homme. La prise de Snape sur ses hanches se resserra alors que le professeur luttait pour garder le contrôle.

Apparemment résigné, Snape se retira avant de revenir avec force. A la grande joie d'Harry, l'homme continua de bouger après ça. Le sexe allant et venant en lui s'ajusta légèrement pour frôler sa prostate, envoyant des vagues de plaisir électrique à travers son corps. Une main experte s'enveloppa autour de son érection, pressant et caressant en rythme.

Harry était perdu dans un océan de sensation. Avant cette nuit, Harry aurait clamé avoir déjà couché avec quelqu'un. Mais maintenant, il se rendit compte qu'il avait tort. Parce que peu importe ce qu'il avait fait par le passé, ce n'était rien par rapport à ça. Les maladroits attouchements d'adolescents excités n'avaient jamais évoqué le plaisir extatique qui pulsait en lui, se propageant en lui à partir de sa colonne vertébrale et se concentrant dans son abdomen. Harry allait exploser et il lui semblait impossible que toutes ces sensations pouvaient s'échapper de son sexe.

Quand il entendit Snape grogner, "Putain. Jouis. Maintenant." Harry ne put s'empêcher d'obéir. Il éjacula en criant alors que de violents spasmes ravageaient son corps, le sexe frappant toujours sa prostate. Une fois qu'il se fut entièrement libéré, Snape le pénétra profondément. Harry pouvait sentir ce sexe gonfler en lui, un liquide chaud se répandant en lui puis Snape se retira et jouit encore sur le dos du jeune sorcier. L'homme grogna et jura, s'appuyant ses les hanches d'Harry, son sexe vibrant contre ses fesses.

La main glissa du sexe de l'ancien Gryffondor, recueillant les dernières traces de sperme sur le gland. Si Harry ne venait pas de voir son esprit exploser, il aurait pu trouver ça bizarre quand la même main étala ce sperme sur celui qu'il y avait sur son dos. Ce ne fut que quand il sentit la légère brûlure du fluide qui emplissait les égratignures superficielles le long de son échine qu'Harry redevint assez conscient pour réaliser que Snape préparait encore quelque chose.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes?" murmura Harry.

"Cshh."

Harry fronça les sourcils de frustration mais n'interrompit pas l'homme. A la place il se concentra sur les lettres que le sorcier était en train de tracer sur son foutu dos déjà couvert. Snape était en train d'écrire sur lui, mais Harry ne put reconnaître tous les mots. Il crut discerner "ephemeris" qui fut inscrit sur la partie supérieure de son dos. "Corpus" entacha la partie inférieure. Il perdit le fil après ça alors que l'autre main commençait à caresser les endroits sans écritures. Harry se détendit et patienta. Finalement Snape s'étala assez sur le dos du jeune homme pour planter un baiser sur la nuque puis il roula sur le coté du lit.

Harry s'allongea sur le ventre, grimaçant alors que le sang se circulait à nouveau dans ses jambes. Il regarda l'homme qui était étendu sur le dos avec les yeux fermés. "Allez-vous me dire ce que vous venez de juste me faire?" demanda Harry prudemment.

"Je crois que je viens juste de vous baiser," répondit Snape. Harry vit un sourire pointer aux coins de la bouche de l'homme. Snape pinça ses lèvres pour le supprimer.

Harry grogna. "Bon. Et après?"

"J'ai prit mes précautions pour que vous vous rappeliez de l'expérience." Snape ouvrit les yeux et le sourire gagna le combat sur ses lèvres. Harry haleta à sa vue. Un vrai sourire. Harry n'était pas sûr de savoir lequel il préférait: le sinistre rictus auquel il était habitué, qu'il avait appris à apprécier avec les années; ou le sourire qu'il voyait maintenant—léger et sincère qui partit aussi vite qu'il était venu.

"Je devrais être inquiet?"

"Je croyais que vous aviez dit me faire confiance," dit Snape à voix basse.

"C'est vrai," dit Harry rapidement, puis ajouta, "En quelque sorte." Snape eut un petit rire et Harry soupira. L'homme se releva et alla dans la salle de bain. Harry put entendre le son de l'eau qui coule, et il décida de rejoindre l'homme. Alors qu'il dans la pièce Snape le regarda avec un sourire satisfait. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir et baissa ses yeux écarquillés de stupeur sur son torse. Chaque centimètre de sa poitrine était couvert de l'écriture tranchante de son amant. Les lignes qui étaient là avant, avaient été remplacées par ce qui semblait être un essai. Il aurait aimé le lire, mais il ne put se souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait de ses lunettes.

"Comment avez-vous fait ça?" demanda Harry d'un ton incrédule, plissant les yeux pour essayer de lire les mots—inutilement, ils étaient écrits trop petit.

"Je crois savoir que vous étiez là tout du long."

"Qu'est-ce que ça dit?" se demanda Harry tout haut.

"Vous n'avez tout de même pas passé toute votre scolarité en étant illettré?" Snape bouscula Harry pour sortir de la salle de bain. Après avoir fixé son torse pendant un moment, Harry se nettoya rapidement et rejoignit l'homme qui s'était rallongé sur le futon, pour le questionner. Harry eut un sourire, soulagé que le sorcier ne soit pas parti. Il rampa à coté de lui.

"Vous restez?" demanda Harry, essayant d'adopter un ton détaché. Il reçut un grognement évasif comme réponse. "Professeur-"

"Je pense qu'il est temps de ne plus m'appeler comme ça, Potter."

Harry rit. "Devrai-je vous appeler Snape, alors?"

Snape lui envoya un regard noir qui aurait pu être accompagné d'un rictus si Harry ne l'avait pas embrassé. Quand il s'écarta, il put voir que Snape avait fermé les yeux. "Severus?" L'estomac d'Harry sautilla d'excitation lorsque le nom franchit ses lèvres.

Snape ouvrit un œil.

"Qu'as-tu écrit?"

L'œil se ferma. "Rien que tu ne puisses pas lire demain matin."

"Où sont mes lunettes?"

"Potter-"

"Harry," corrigea le jeune sorcier.

Snape se tut et Harry se tortilla en-dessous du bras de l'homme pour poser sa tête sur son torse. "Severus?"

Un grognement irrité.

"Pourquoi on ne l'a pas fait vendredi?" Harry aurait voulu dire: pourquoi es-tu si tordu et méchant?

"Tu étais toujours mon élève. Nous étions toujours à Poudlard. Et j'avais déjà fait des plans pour toi."

"Oh." Harry sourit et fit tranquillement courir sa main sur la poitrine de Snape. Il devait admettre que ces plans avaient été bizarrement bien plus recherchés que les siens. Harry se demanda encore ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur son torse. Il repoussa la pensée. Il pourrait toujours lire demain. Mais est-ce que Snape serait toujours là? L'inquiétude commença à contracter son estomac. "Severus?"

"Ne vas-tu jamais la fermer?" cracha Snape. Harry pinça les lèvres. Snape soupira. "Quoi?"

"Est-ce que—ça, on va...euh, le refaire?" _Et encore. Et encore. Pour toujours_. Harry ferma fortement ses yeux en attendant la réponse.

"Maintenant?"

"Ou demain." _Et le lendemain. Et le jour d'après_. "Juste encore une fois. Plus tard." Harry prit une profonde inspiration. Il ne pouvait imaginer comment ça serait de ne pas revoir Snape. Après sept ans, il s'était habitué à ce que l'homme soit près de lui. Menaçant et surgissant de nulle part. Sa vie serait en quelque sorte incomplète sans le Maître des Potions et son regard glacial. Sans mentionner que l'homme était génial au lit et Harry venait juste de commencer à connaître cette partie de sa personnalité. Ca serait dommage de laisser ça inexploré. Harry continua. "J'aimerai te connaître. Mieux." Ca sonnait incroyablement stupide. Harry se frappa mentalement. Pour sa défense, il n'avait jamais eu de petit ami avant et ne savait pas vraiment comment commencer une relation. Draco n'avait été rien de plus qu'un occasionnel partenaire sexuel—ils avaient le choix entre s'entretuer ou baiser ensemble. Le sexe était bien plus simple.

Mais est-ce qu'il voulait Snape comme petit ami? Il repoussa la pensée hors de sa tête lorsqu'un rire stupide menaça de sortir de sa bouche. Etrangement il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer Snape comme le petit ami de quelqu'un. Mais alors que voulait-il?

"Pourquoi? Y a-t-il un autre fantasme que vous aimeriez réaliser?" dit Snape d'un ton moqueur.

Harry y réfléchit pendant un moment. "Et bien... vous n'auriez pas un chaudron à taille humaine, par hasard?"

Snape grogna. "Dormez, Potter... Harry." La voix prononçant son nom le pénétra et fila à travers tout son corps en un millier de flèches. Si "Potter" était un fouet en cuir, "Harry" était une corde lisse et en soie glissant sur sa peau nue avant de l'attacher fermement.

Harry s'installa plus confortablement contre l'homme, décidant de ne plus penser à ce qu'il se passerait après. Il eut le temps de penser, avant de s'endormir, qu'être enlacé après avoir couché avec quelqu'un était une expérience tout à fait nouvelle et étonnante. Mais il savait qu'il pourrait vite s'y habituer.

* * *

"Harry?" 

Harry ouvrit un œil et aperçut Ron qui le fixait avec un visage étrange. Derrière le roux, Harry put voir la tête aux cheveux touffus d'Hermione. Il fut soulagé de ne pas pouvoir voir son expression. L'absence d'un corps chaud pressé contre lui fut la seconde chose qu'il remarqua. Snape avait dû partir la nuit dernière après tout. C'était mieux comme ça. Harry n'aurait peut-être plus de meilleur ami si Ron était entré chez lui pour les trouver tous les deux, ensemble, au lit.

Harry s'assit. Il entendit Hermione haleter.

"Oh," dit-il à haute voix, et regarda encore une fois son torse. Il croisa les bras de manière protectrice et voulut vraiment savoir où étaient ses lunettes. Merde. Il soupira. "Qu'est-ce que ça dit?" Il retomba sur le dos et couvrit son visage avec ses deux bras, ce qui leur permit de lire ce qu'il y avait d'écrit.

"Harry. Je ne pense pas que..." essaya Ron.

"Lis simplement. Je ne vois rien."

Harry put sentir le lit s'affaisser des deux cotés alors que ses deux meilleurs amis se penchaient pour lire ce que Snape avait écrit. Enfin... écrire était un bien grand mot—Harry n'avait toujours aucune idée de comment il avait fait ça. Il entendit Hermione haleter une fois de plus.

Ron inspira pour se motiver. "Bon... _Harry Potter, symbole de la Lumière..._ Harry, je ne peux pas faire ça."

"Ron. Je suis déjà humilié. Comment est-ce que ça pourrait être plus horrible?" dit Harry, la voix étouffé par son avant-bras.

Hermione continua. "_...symbole de la Lumière offre son cul à plusieurs reprises, suppliant d'être touché, léché, perverti, et gémissant comme une pute en chaleur._" Harry grogna bruyamment et rit en même temps. Ce n'était pas un rire amusé. Plus comme un de ces rires qu'on pousse quand pleurer n'est pas vraiment approprié. "Tu veux que je continue?" dit Hermione doucement.

"Je suppose," soupira Harry.

"_Je goûte la sueur sur toi, sens la fumée du pub d'en-dessous. Contraste obscène avec la fraîche douceur de ta bouche et de ta langue._ Oh, c'est gentil."

Ron grogna et reprit où la brune s'était arrêté. "_Ton__ sexe pleure pour avoir mon attention..._ Berk. _Tu__ ne l'auras pas avant de t'être battu pour. Combien de temps vas-tu tenir sous la torture avant que ton instinct dominant ne prenne le pouvoir? Pas longtemps, je parie. J'ai raison. Tu prends le contrôle. Je te laisse faire. Cette bouche, rose et pure, me prend de manière experte. Une chaleur mouillée m'enveloppe. Je veux baiser cette bouche, souiller cette langue innocente. Combien l'ont déjà fait avant moi, Potter?_" Ron toussa pour cacher son ricanement.

Hermione recommença. "_Et pourtant tu restes irréprochable. Ta débauche s'enterre loin des yeux curieux de ton public. Ou peut-être sont-ils trop aveuglés par ta parfaite réputation pour la voir? J'irai chercher ta perversion. Tu me supplies de te faire mal._ Wow. Euh..." Hermione se racla la gorge avant de continuer, le souffle coupé. "_J'entre en toi, étroit et chaud. As-tu fait ces bruits lors de ta première fois? Ou peut-être sont-ils uniquement pour moi? Tu te tortilles comme une traînée complètement débauchée..._" Hermione s'arrêta à cause d'une crise de gloussements. Ron se joignit à elle.

"Bon. Quand vous aurez tous les deux fini de rire de ma total humiliation, vous pourrez, s'il vous plaît, finir?"

"Désolée," dit Hermione, en prenant de profondes et calmantes respirations. Ron enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Hermione reprit sa lecture. _"Que diraient tes fans__? Je plonge en toi et tes cris étouffés sont assez pour me faire jouir. Mais je résiste et tu te contractes autour de moi pour me pousser à continuer. Je perds ma détermination. Je te baise, profanant l'idole du monde magique. Et pourtant mon propre respect augmente exponentiellement plus je m'enfonce en toi. Chaque gémissement, chaque juron qui se déverse de ta bouche est un évangile. Le nouveau testament du jeune messie — qui a bien grandit maintenant. Tu es plus pur que jamais lorsque l'on te met devant ton coté perverti. Dans ces courts moments, je devrais te vénérer. Tu jouis quand je te le demande. Je jouis parce que je le dois. Mon cadeau pour vous, Mr. Potter. Mon propre journal. Ephemeris corpus. Je peux dire maintenant, sans hésitation, que cela a été un plaisir de vous connaître._"

Un silence suivit la lecture. Harry avait abandonné l'idée d'être humilié pour écouter les mots de son amant. Oubliant les étranges louanges que Snape lui avait données, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'être déçu que le message sonne comme un au revoir. Il soupira profondément puis remarqua son érection, plutôt visible sous le fin tissu de son boxer. Il bascula rapidement sur le ventre, se souvenant en même temps que Snape avait aussi écrit quelque chose le long de ses vertèbres.

"Qu'est-ce qui est écrit sur mon dos?" demanda-t-il dans l'oreiller.

"Rien," déclara Hermione. "Il y a des égratignures le long de ta colonne vertébrale, mais il n'y a pas d'encre. Euh, Harry?"

"Je désire Snape depuis un an. Hier soir, j'ai couché avec lui. Désolé que tu ais dû voir ça," s'énerva Harry. Il n'avait pas le cœur à de longues explications. De toute façon, ça n'importait plus maintenant puisque c'était fini.

"Et bien... je savais que tu appréciais Snape. Enfin, tu l'as fixé avec un sourire de dingue pendant toute l'année. Et je... euh... j'avais compris que tu as couché avec lui. En fait, j'allais te dire que tes lunettes sont juste à coté de toi. Avec un mot, apparemment."

Harry souleva la tête. Bien-sûr, ses lunettes étaient là où _Snape_ aurait dû être. Il jura. "Un de vous aurait pu me le dire avant," marmonna-t-il.

"Et bien, je ne les avais pas remarqué jusqu'à ce que j'ai lu à la moitié," admit Hermione. "Et après, je n'ai pas voulu m'arrêter. Désolée. Qu'est-ce que dit la note?"

Harry tourna la tête pour lui lancer un regard noir avant de mettre ses lunettes et de déplier le parchemin. Il ferait mieux de leur lire. Ils étaient déjà plutôt impliqués. Prenant une profonde respiration, il lut à voix haute.

"_Peu enthousiaste à l'idée de quitter le confort de cet appareil de torture que tu daignes à appeler un lit, je dois voir un homme au sujet d'un chaudron. Je t'attends au Manoir Snape à minuit__. –S._"

Harry fixa les mots, s'accordant un moment pour faire la transition entre être complètement désillusionné et complètement joyeux. Snape l'attendait. A minuit. Harry devina ce que son ancien professeur voulait dire par son obligation de voir un homme à propos d'un chaudron. Snape était un Maître des Potions, après tout. Mais...

Harry essaya de se souvenir ce qu'il avait appris au sujet de ses espérances. Mais vu comment les siennes avaient été dépassées, il ne fut pas certain d'avoir bien compris la leçon. Et même si son fantasme de chaudron ne se réalisait pas, Harry en avait plein d'autres.

Le son d'un ricanement le sortit de sa rêverie. Il regarda derrière lui pour voir Ron, rouge et près d'exploser à force de réprimer sa crise de rire. Hermione n'était pas mieux.

"Quoi?"

Ron éclata. "Tu es une traînée complètement débauchée." Il tomba par terre.

_Oui_, pensa Harry avec un large sourire. _Je le suis_.

**FIN**

_Ephemeris- _journal_.  
Corpus- _corps

_

* * *

_

Alors ! Des réactions ? Je vous en prie, le petit bouton bleu vous permettra de vous exprimer !

Je vous dis à bientôt avec la suite de Catéchisme (pour ceux qui lisent) et je me mettrai sûrement à la traduction d'un drarry si j'en trouve un qui me plaît dans peu de temps.

En espérant que cela vous ait plu,  
Nyx.


End file.
